Justice League Origins: Rise of Ultraman
by Jaykid1
Summary: Those who take up the title of 'Hero' must follow a type of Justice. A reason to step up and stop evil when it rises. For without Justice, there is only Injustice. Superman and Batman follow Light and Dark Justice respectively. Now a new hero emerges, and he will follow Neutral Justice.
1. Origin's Part 1

**Well guys, I read your comments and figured I would give this story a try. I'm honestly surprised how many of you actually saw it.**

**Someone reminded me about planet Argo. And though the people there are Kryptonian they call themselves Argoan, not Argonian so no trouble there.**

**Argonians are aliens that resemble humans only they're generally taller, have tails(No they are not Saiyan's, there won't be any great ape transformations during the full moons or super saiyan transformations I just felt like giving them tails. They can use energy waves though), noticeable larger canines and gain tribal tattoos when angry. They're a very powerful race due to adapting to their planet's gravity (which is the highest of any known race since the gravity is 500x that of earth). They can absorb different types of energy powering themselves up unless it comes from another Argonian. **

**So I've been having trouble deciding a set pairing. But ultimately I decided that it will be an OC/Kara Pairing.**

**Don't give me the whole overpowered speech, It's DC universe. Overpowered doesn't exist. There are some stupidly powerful people but no one complains about them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own My O.C's**

-000-

Planet Krypton. A thriving utopia housing the individuals known as Kryptonian's. A race of intelligent, logic-based people bent on seeking perfection. With their belief, they tried to spread their perfection by colonizing other planets through subjugation and extermination(1). They succeeded on their first try with planet Argo's, a planet so close it shared a moon with Krypton. Arrogant that their first try was such a success, they tried again on the next planet in line. A planet further away called Argonia. The planet itself had a small population of a few thousand as it had a land to water ratio of 10-90.

However, even thou they had greater numbers, the Kryptonian's were unprepared for what awaited them. The first sign that they shouldn't be doing this came when they first entered the planet's atmosphere. The gravity was so high that their ships were nearly crushed under the weight. The Kryptonians that were lucky enough to survive the crash landings could barely stand under such intense weight. The one's that could quickly found out that the natives were not push overs and that their weapons, not only had no effect, but also seemed to energize them. The mission was a complete failure. The Kryptonians on the planet managed to send out a message saying to stay away before they were eradicated. The Kryptonian's wisely decided to keep their 'perfection' to themselves and their two planets.

However, there aim for perfection ultimately led to their demise. Seeking more power, they tried to harness the energy from their planet's core, thus making it unstable. The Kryptonian's were blinded by their hubris and refused to believe that their planet's core was unstable and about to destroy the planet. One Kryptonian however recognised the danger and sent his new-born son off world moments before the planet exploded, taking with it, it's sister planet Argos. Thus leaving the Kryptonian race teetering on the edge of extinction.

-000-

After the Argonians got rid of their invaders, they returned to their peaceful lives. Despite the peace they lived by, it wasn't always this way. The peace was only as new as 100 years. While that may not seem like a long time, Argonians have notoriously long lives. The peace came when the Argonian king, Reiko, led a rebellion and overthrow his father, the former king who ruled over the people with harshness and cruelty. With his father imprisoned, Reiko was content to serve whoever would take the throne, regarding whoever did take it made was a better king. Reiko's brother Maero was prepared to take it before the people decided they wanted Reiko to rule, not only because he led the rebellion, but because he was the strongest of them all. Reiko tried to decline several times, it was only due to his then best friend now wife, Solana that he agreed to take the throne. It took awhile for the old wounds to die but eventually some of the people learned to accept the peace that was brought on by Reiko taking the throne. Others merely tolerated the peace, believing it would never last.

The bit of peace was strained when the Kryptonians came. When they were defeated and driven off, many of the Argonians wanted to chase them to their home planet and end them, but Reiko stopped them all saying more bloodshed was unneeded. Some were content to listen, others were not. Among them was Maero, who believed in Argonian superiority, a notion their father took to the extreme when he enslaved the planet. It started to become obvious where the two brothers stood, Reiko wanted peace, Maero wanted war. Maero knew one thing was standing in his way of want for war... Reiko.

-000-

Reiko was a tall man with a wiry muscled build. He had straight black hair that fell to his back with silver eyes. His tail, which as the same color as his hair, was wrapped tightly around his waist and was furrowed depicting its owners agitated state. The reason the king was agitated was simple to those who knew him. He was in yet another conversation with his older brother regarding waging war on other planets. Maero looked much like his younger brother only he was heavily muscled and his hair was spiky and resembled a mane. His tail was thrashing around, reflecting his anger.

"Brother, be reasonable, surely you can see the brilliance in this plan. We are the strongest race in the universe, we can remake the universe with our image!" Maero tried to get across.

"I have already told you, we are not going to force our will on other planets. In the last century since I became king, we have lived through enough bloodshed to last our lifetimes, and you want me to authorize more bloodshed?"

"Brother, see reason..."

"I am seeing reason, you are the one that needs to listen to reason! You are beginning to sound like our father." Reiko shot back.

Before they got into an all out shouting match, a throat clearing drew their attention to the queen Solana. Solana was a beautiful woman with long spiky crimson red hair that fell to her ankles and glowing blue eyes. She had tan skin and a beauty mark just under her left eye. She was wearing a long white dress with her crimson red tail wrapped around her waist and making her swollen stomach more prominent.

"May I have my husband back." Her voice was like silk and though she posed her statement as a question, both men knew it was anything but.

Maero took a calming breath before wrapping his tail around his waist. "All yours, my Queen." He said with a bow as he left the room, inwardly cursing his brother as he left.

Reiko walked swiftly toward his pregnant wife, meeting her with a kiss as one of his hands caressed her face as the other went to her belly, where their son waited to be born. When the kiss ended, he spoke. "My love, what are you doing here? You should be resting, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

Solana frowned at him. "I should be asking you that question. I could sense your agitated energy, what is wrong?"

Reiko frowned. "It is Maero. He keeps insisting that we become conquerors. That while we focus on technology and science, our vast power is wasted."

Solana caressed his face. "My love, you know Maero has always been one who prefers the excitement of battle over the that of science. It's his instincts, an instinct all Argonian share."

"I'm well aware, but that does not mean we should abandon our intellect. There needs to be a fine line between instinct and practical thought. I mean the only thing keeping our race from being savages are our advanced intellect." Reiko huffed.

Solana grabbed his face so he was looking right at her. "Rei, you have nothing to worry about. The people will come around. You just have to trust them."

He sighed. "I can't, I want to, but I can't. So many people want to conquer and their slowly turning others to their cause. I fear there maybe a civil war about to start. And with the number of people who will fight, I fear this planet will not survive. It's to small to handle the power we wield. Especially with Krypton's destruction knocking us off our natural gravitational field. The planet is already suffering.

Solana looked at him funny. "Do you really believe..."

"I know my brother, he is good at persuading people, especially with most of our race thinking like he does." He said before looking at Solana meaningfully. "I've my most trusted scientist building a spacepod(2)."

"A spacepod? But we don't need..." Solana was interrupted.

"I know our energy allows us to breath in space, however we wouldn't survive extended travel before running out of energy. No from our race has that much energy. My point is, if something happens, I want you to get off the planet."

Solana stared at him a moment before pulling him into another kiss, wanting this topic to end she spoke. "Come, lets got to bed." She said as she pulled him to their bed chambers.

Neither had a clue how right Reiko was about his worries as Maero was in fact inciting a coup.

-000-

It was a week later before it happened. Maero had stormed into the throne with an army of other Argonians who proceeded to blast everything in the room that moved. All the guards were taken by surprise and most were instantly killed while the others shot back. Maero was in the back, avoiding energy blast and looking for his brother. To his annoyance, Reiko was nowhere to be found. Narrowing his eyes, Maero knew their was one place he would be. Seeing that his rebellion was had things covered here, Maero left to Reiko's secret lab.

-000-

Reiko and Solana were in the lab working on a special box when they heard the explosions. "It's happening." He said as he looked at a worried Solana who held her belly protectively. "You have to go."

"No! Not without you!" She said

"You have to, he won't stop until he finds me. I already set the coordinates for a safe far away planet. You'll be safe there until thing settle down here and I come for you. Trust me." She looked at him sadly before he kissed him. She'd known him long enough to know when he was lying. She knew as soon she got in that spacepod she'd never see him again. Reiko scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the spherical spaceship. Placing her inside, he placed the box in with her along with a baby blanket with the chosen name of their son sewn into it and shut the pod. Walking to the computer, he took one last look at his queen before he hit the launch button. Before his eyes, the pod launched off the planet, taking his wife and unborn child with it.

When they were no longer visible he activated his endgame on the computer. No sooner as he hit the last key had he felt an energy beam tear through his chest. He hit the ground hard and felt his blood pool around him. Forcing himself to lean against the wall, he turned and was unsurprised to see Maero standing their with his finger still smoking. He looked different however as his body was bigger and heavily muscled with his eyelids black and black lines trailing his arms(3). Coughing up a some blood, he spoke. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Maero smirked. "You knew this was coming Reiko. Father had the right idea but he was wrong to enslave our people when there is a whole universe of people to enslave."

Reiko shook his head. "You sound just like him, which is why I knew I'd ave to stop you just like I did him."

Maero laughed loudly at that. "And just how do you plan to do that. I pierced your lung. Your lying there dying before my eyes."

Reiko sent him a bloody smile. "If you'd turn your attention to the screen, you'd notice a count down. When it reaches Zero this whole Lab is going to be destroyed. And before you say you'll be out of here long before it reaches zero, you should know that my lab has a cable connected directly to the planet core. The labs explosion will cause the planet to core to into overdrive and blow up the planet."

"WHAT! You maniac!" Maero bellowed.

"It was the only way, you would have slaughtered the one's who didn't want a part in your plan, it was easier for me to just kill us all." Reiko said, his voice getting raspier by the second."

"No! I won't die here!" Maero said as he left the lab.

Reiko felt his life fading he knew he would die soon. _'Solana, forgive me. Aaron, my son. Don't be like us. Be better than any Argonian has ever been. Live free.'_ Reiko closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. The monitor reached it's final countdown.

-000-

Solana was far from her planet but she still heard the explosion. She held her stomach as she cried for not only her planet, but her lover and father of her child. In her grief, she hadn't noticed her water break. It was only a few minutes later when she winced in pain when she realized her baby as coming.

-000-

1\. I'm stealing this from Man of Steel.

2\. From DBZ.

3\. Picture sage mode from Naruto mixed with the Mazuku tattoo's from Yu Yu Hakasho.

-000-

**I'm going to end it right here. I'm having trouble deciding who should find Solana. I narrowed it down to three.**

**1\. Kent and Inza Nelson**

**2\. Slade Wilson**

**3\. An O.C**

**Who do you think should find her.**

**BTW. 2 things. **

**1\. Does anyone know how many years went by from the end of Superman the Animated series and the start of Justice League.**

**2\. Does anyone know how many years went by from the beginning Justice League and the end of Justice league Unlimited.**

**Read and Review**

**Ta Ta For Now!**

**P.S. If you have questions, I don't mind PM'S**


	2. Origin's Part 2

**Hey everyone, Jaykid1 here with another chapter of 'A New Hero'. So based on the poll, it looks like you guys want Solana to be found by Dr. Fate. Got it and as for her survival... read and find out.**

**I feel I should mention that Kara will start out as Supergirl, because I'm going to be using some Superman TAS episodes but will ultimately become Power Girl when I reach Justice League. When Kara does appear, she will be 17 instead of 16. **

**Solana looks like Jean Grey from the X-men Anime (Not the Cartoon, the Anime) and Aaron will look like Zack Fair with his first hairstyle.**

**Now to explain some IMPORTANT! things about Argonian physiology that I didn't mention before. Like the Kryptonians, Argonians are an old and highly advanced/ technological species. Because they evolved to have tails, they have impeccable balance. They naturally have super strength, endurance and speed due to living on a planet with such high gravity. Because they can manipulate energy to augment their strength, create energy waves and fly, they don't require weapons or vehicles. They also have a heightened sense of smell and the ability to sense the energy of others. Their manipulation of energy allows them to absorb different types of energy and assimilate it to their own. This however does not apply to the energy of other Argonians. The internal energy source of the Argonian also enhances the immune system to the point that they are resistent to diseases and poisons.**

**Now for how an Argonian on Earth differs from one on (the now extinct) Argonia. Because the Earth's gravity is 500x lower than what the Argonians have evolved to be use to. Their natural abilities are enhanced 500x. Like the Kryptonians, Argonians live under a red sun, the younger and brighter yellow sun of Earth does effect Argonians like it does Kryptonians but not in the same way. While Kryptonians benefit physically from the yellow sun, Argonian's benefit mentally. The already impressive mental capabilities of the Argonian is enhanced giving them psychic like abilities.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Solana was far from her planet but she still heard the explosion. She held her stomach as she cried for not only her planet, but her lover and father of her child. In her grief, she hadn't noticed her water break. It was only a few minutes later when she winced in pain when she realized her baby was coming._

-000-

Kent Nelson, otherwise known as the Superhero Dr. Fate, was sitting in his study meditating. After centuries of fighting crime, Kent had slowly but surely been losing his drive for fighting evil. He just didn't see the point anymore. No matter how many villains were were stopped, more took their place. His wife, Inza, stood off to the side and stared at her husband worriedly. Having been married to the man for centuries, she could read him like a book. She could tell he'd lost his fighting spirit.

During his meditation, Kent sensed a massive energy signal. The energy signal felt very similar to magic but Kent could tell the difference. Looking to his wife, who had her head turned upward, he could tell she sense it as well. The energy was closing in fast. Putting on the helmet of fate and becoming Dr. Fate he exited the tower of fate and looked into the sky. As the energy got closer he saw some kind of round object falling from the sky and heading toward his location and falling fast. It flew over his head and crash landed nearby. The resulting shaking drew Inza's attention as well as she came outside. Looking at each other, they both headed toward were the strange object landed.

When they reached the impact zone, they were surprised to see that their was no crater, just a round object that they assumed was a spaceship. They walked forward and examined what they assumed was the front on account of the tinted window that neither could see through. When they got closer Inza head the distinct sound of a crying baby. Maternal instincts she didn't know she had kicked in and she started looking for a way to to open the ship. Her hand ghosted over the pod and suddenly the pod opened an inch, releasing the compressed air inside while also making the crying more obvious now. When the air settled the pod opened all the way Kent and Inza were shocked at what they found.

Inside the pod was a woman with long crimson red hair who seemed to be unconscious and her breathing seemed labored, Kent noticed she also had blood staining her white dress. However, Inza's attention was on the crying baby wrapped in a red blanket crying his little eyes out in the woman's arms. Inza plucked the crying child from what she had to assume was its mother's arms. Holding it close while Kent got the unconscious woman out of the pod, she examined the baby and saw it was a boy. She also discovered thanks to the umbilical cord, that looked recently cut, that this baby was a new-born, probably not even an hour old yet. She did find it odd that this child had a full head of thick black hair but dismissed it as she rocked the baby to quiet him down. The biggest shock came when the baby stopped fussing and Inza felt something wrap around her arm. Looking down, she saw a black furry tail wrapped around her arm. Inza wasn't as surprised to see the tail. She figured by the pod that the inhabitant, or inhabitants were aliens, she was just surprised to see they were humanoid.

"I have to get back to the tower, I may be able save her but I must go quickly." Kent said urgently as he managed to get a good hold on the woman in his arms, she was just as tall as he was.

Inza nodded as she saw her husband disappear in an Ankh symbol while she held the baby close as she made her way to the tower at a leisurely pace so as not to rouse the sleeping baby. As she walked, Inza looked down at the baby snuggled into her bosom. Now that the situation didn't seem so dire, she took a moment to truly admire the tiny alien baby. In addition to the thick head of hair she saw he had an olive tan skin tone, something else that seemed odd for a newborn. She had to admit though, he was a very cute little thing. He could easily pass for a human... well, if you discount the tail anyway. Suddenly the baby yawned and his face scrunched up as he struggled with something. It was then Inza gasped at the beautiful silver blue eyes that looked up at her. The baby just stared up at her for a moment before he smiled a toothless smile before he started moving his head around to see everything else. Inza was beginning to think that whatever race of alien this baby was, they were abnormally strong. No baby should have that much control over his neck.

Finally, Inza reached the tower and went inside. Almost instantly, she felt her husband using healing magic on the alien woman. Having nothing else to do, Inza found a chair and sat down with the curious child, who looked around more at all the interesting artifacts scattered around the room before looking back up at her. The baby managed to wiggle his arms out of the blanket and made grabbing motions in her direction. Holding him a bit closer, the baby pat at her face, as if he was mapping it out, before moving his head a bit closer and sniffing her. He let out an adorable giggle before nuzzling his head against hers.

Inza did something she hadn't done in years, she giggled. "Aren't you the affectionate little one."

"He certainly is." A voice said from behind her. Both Inza and the baby turned to see Kent Nelson standing there with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the child in his wife's arms. After he finished healing the boy's mother, he looked into her mind to see who and what she was. What he discovered shocked him. As he had expected, the woman was an alien, more specifically she was called an Argonian, a very old, powerful and technically advanced race that was on par with the New Gods of New Genesis. Through her memories, he found the woman's name was Solana, she was a queen and, much to his shock, despite her youthful appearance, she was close to 300 years old. Not wanting to intrude on all of the woman's memories, Kent learned enough to know that she wasn't a threat, why she came to Earth and if she may have named her baby. "He seems quite attached to you."

Inza chose not to comment on the childs attachment to her and instead chose to inquire about the boy's mother. "How is the mother?"

"Solana, she is alive but unconscious, I'm not sure when she will awaken, possibly tomorrow." Kent replied.

Inza nodded before she heard the baby start to whine. She heard a small grumble before she realized something that hadn't occurred to her before. "If she is unconscious, how exactly are we going to feed him?"

"The childs name is Aaron, his name is stitched onto his blanket in their language. As for feeding him, I think this will help." He said as he held up a book, that Inza hadn't realized he was holding, open to a certain page. Reading it over she realized it was a spell for lactating.

"You expect me to nurse him?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I certainly can't do it." He said with amusement as he left the book floating in the air as he went to check on Solana.

Inza glared at him before the baby started to get fussy. Sighing she read over the spell before she cast it on herself. Immediately she felt her breasts tingle and winced as they stretched and swelled up a couple of sizes before they settled. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her shirt and unclasped her now too small bra and lifted Aaron to her bosom. He latched his mouth onto her nipple and a moment later she felt liquid coming from her breast. Since Aaron seemed content now, she sat back and got comfortable. _'So this is what breastfeeding feels like.'_

-000-

The Next Day...

Solana felt herself returning to consciousness. She didn't remember how she fell unconscious in the first place but she knew she had been in a lot of pain. She instinctively moved her hand to her stomach to check her baby. However she shot upright when she felt her flat stomach. Looking around, she didn't recognize anything but most importantly, she didn't see nor did she hear a baby. Taking a whiff of the air, she didn't smell of familiar scent. She began to freak out, believing her baby somehow didn't survive before a voice brought her out of her thought's. "Ah, I see you are awake."

Solana turned and saw a man with a blue outfit and a golden helmet on. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my baby?"

"Easy there. I am Kent Nelson, otherwise known as Dr. Fate. You are on the Planet Earth, more specifically inside the Tower of Fate, my home. As for your child, my wife Inza is looking after him." Kent replied

"P-Please, I want to see him." Solana didn't even care to think that this man maybe a threat to her or her child, all she wanted was her baby.

"Of course, I will have Inza bring him too you so you can rest. I did what I could to heal you but you may still feel some pain." He said as he left her be.

With Kent gone and the knowledge that her child was being brought to her, Solana calmed down then winced when she felt pain coming from her abdomen. She laid back for a moment before she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Looking to where Kent left the room, Solana saw a woman enter. However the woman was not what had her attention, her attention was on the giggling baby in her arms wrapped in the red blanket.

"Hello, I am Inza. I believe this little one is yours." Inza said with a small smile as she approached Solana, who had her arms out ready to take the baby.

Once the baby was in Solana's arms, she stared down at the silver blue eyes of her baby as happy tears began to fill her own. "Hello, my handsome prince."

Aaron, who had been giggling at Inza, felt himself being given to someone else. Looking to who now held him, he saw a crimson haired woman with blue eyes. He looked at her curiously until she spoke. While he was too young to understand what she said, he did recognise the woman's voice, it was soothing to him. Taking a whiff of the woman, Aaron smell a familiar, comforting scent. He knew instinctively that this woman as his mother. Aaron snuggled into her bosom and wrapped his tail around his mother's wrist as he shut his eyes as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Solana wiped her eyes with one hand while she held Aaron with her other one. Now that she held him in her arms, it was time to come up with a game plan. She and Aaron were possibly the last of their race. In the unlikely event that someone else made it off the planet by flying into Orbit, their wasn't a close enough planet to fly or drift to before they ran out of energy, so they would most likely die in space. Solana truthfully didn't care. Her love for her race died with her planet and her husband. All that mattered to her now was her son. So her top priority until he was old enough to look after himself was keeping him safe. So for starters, she'd have to learn about this planet. And the best way to do that was literally standing right in front of her. She hadn't missed how attached Aaron was to this woman before he was placed in her arms.

"Your name as Inza, correct?" Solana asked.

"Yes, is there something I could aid you with?" Inza inquired.

"Indeed, I was wondering if you and your husband could help me and Aaron become familiar with this planet?" She asked. Solana knew she would have a tough road ahead of her, but surely she could handle it, especially if the cube in the spacepod survived the landing.

-000-

In Space, near the remnant's of Argonia...

An unconscious figure was drifting in outer space, escaping the destruction of the planet by the skin of their teeth. Eve though they were unconscious, the figure was muttering curses at someone. "Damn... you... Reiko... damn... you."

Unknown to the unconscious individual, a being that had been in the general area, having been roused by the destruction of the planet had been flying by and noticed the person floating around. The being wore an all black suit with yellow boots and and a lightning bolt on the front. This being was none other than Black Adam. Adam saw the floating figure and also sensed their massive power. Adam figured he could make this powerful individual an ally. Flying to them and grabbing the figure that was definitely male, Adam flew off, not knowing that his choice would ultimately lead to his permanent downfall.

-000-

**I think that's a good stopping point, these first two chapters were basically information based. The action will heat up next chapter which leads to a timeskip. Don't worry, I'll explain the things that happened in between. **

**BTW I don't think I did a good enough job explaining the powers of the Argonians so here's a rundown I made. It looks similar to what you would find in the DC Database.**

**Powers...**

**Argonian Physiology**: Having lived and evolved on an advanced alien planet with high gravity, Argonians have many abilities that are common for all members of the race.

Superhuman Strength: Due to the high gravity of their home world, Argonians can lift objects that on Earth can be considered super human feats.

Superhuman Speed: Argonians can move faster than the naked eye can follow.

Superhuman Stamina: Argonians can handle prolonged strenuous physical activity for unspecified amounts of time.

Super Breath: Powerful lungs allow Argonians to breathe hurricane force winds.

Super Hearing: Argonians are able to hear sounds over great distances.

Super Smell: Argonians posses a heightened sense of smell to the point where they can identify someone by their scent alone.

Telescopic Vision: Argonians can see over great distance's

Microscopic Vision: Argonians can see things on the sub atomic level.

Longevity: Once reaching a certain age (often early to mid 20's), Argonians don't physically age for centuries.

Invulnerability: Argonians have dense, puncture proof skin that can withstand cuts, laceration, blunt force trauma e.t.c.

**Energy Manipulation:** Argonians are able to manipulate the energy in their bodies to do many things.

Energy Projection: Argonians can shoot the energy in the form of beams, lasers or blasts from their hands, feet, eyes or mouth, causing mass amount of destruction based on how much energy is used.

Energy Absorption: Argonians can absorb the energy from other outside sources and add it to their own while sometimes assimilating the side effects of said energy.

Energy Enhancement: Argonians can augment their body's natural ability's by focussing their energy to the desired location.

Flight: Utilizing the energy in their bodies, Argonians are able to fly.

Self Sustenance: As long as they have energy in their bodies, Argonians do not require food, water, sleep (they can if they want) or air to survive.

Accelerated Healing: Argonians are able to heal almost instantly from wounds depending on the severity of the injury.

Overdrive: Argonians can transform causing the appearance of tattoo's and increase their power by an unspecified margin followed by the expansion of muscles.

**Solar Radiation Absorption: **Having lived under a Red sun, Argonians are granted a new ability under a younger and brighter yellow sun.

Telepathy: Argonians can utilize more than 10% of their brain unlike human's and develop telepathy under the yellow sun.

Telekinesis: Argonians can move objects with their minds.

**Weaknesses...**

Argonians: Argonians are vulnerable and can be injured by other Argonians as they can't absorb the energy of another Argonian.

**I hope this makes it easier to understand. Before someone inevitably says that their overpowered, go to DC Database and look up the powers of the people in the DC Universe and then tell me if you still think he's over-powered. **

**Thank you.**

**RnR (Read and Review)**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

**P.S. I made a slight change to Maero's appearance when he betrayed Reiko.**


	3. Origin's Finale: A Hero Emerges

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I gotta say, I love that you guys and gals enjoy this story. This is a different pace of story for me since this is mostly coming straight from my imagination.**

**So, I decided that Supergirl will stay Supergirl. Why? Because Supergirl in my opinion is sexier than Powergirl. I know there the same person but still. Maybe when they are a bit older I'll consider making her Power Woman. Which brings me to my next point, I'll be fooling around with the time that things take place.**

**The action will pick up in this chapter since this is the last of the Origin's story before the actual story begins. This chapter's gonna take place over several years and they will go quickly so bare with me. A lot is gonna happen and I warn you now, there will be some heart clenching moments here. I'll do my best to explain the details and if after that your still confused, you can PM me and I'll explain it better if you choose.**

**There will be a little Batman and Superman bashing but not a whole lot.**

**BTW would like more reviews please, except flames, you can keep those as they're a waste of time. Thank you! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Solana wiped her eyes with one hand while she held Aaron with her other one. Now that she held him in her arms, it was time to come up with a game plan. She and Aaron were possibly the last of their race. In the unlikely event that someone else made it off the planet by flying into Orbit, their wasn't a close enough planet to fly or drift to before they ran out of energy, so they would most likely die in space. Solana truthfully didn't care. Her love for her race died with her planet and her husband. All that mattered to her now was her son. So her top priority until he was old enough to look after himself was keeping him safe. So for starters, she'd have to learn about this planet. And the best way to do that was literally standing right in front of her. She hadn't missed how attached Aaron was to this woman before he was placed in her arms._

_"Your name as Inza, correct?" Solana asked._

_"Yes, is there something I could assist you with?" Inza inquired._

_"Indeed, I was wondering if you and your husband could help me and Aaron become familiar with this planet?" She asked. Solana knew she would have a tough road ahead of her, but surely she could handle it, especially if the cube in the spacepod survived the landing._

_-000-_

_In Space, near the remnant's of Argonia..._

_An unconscious figure was drifting in outer space, escaping the destruction of th planet by the skin of their teeth. Eve though they were unconscious, the figure was muttering curses at someone. "Damn... you... Reiko... damn... you."_

_Unknown to the unconscious individual, a being that had been in the general area, having been roused by the destruction of the planet had been flying by and noticed the person floating around. The being wore an all black suit with yellow boots and and a lightning bolt on the front. This being was none other than Black Adam. Adam saw the floating figure and also sensed their massive power. Adam figured he could make this powerful individual an ally. Flying to them and grabbing the figure that was definitly male, Adam flew off, not knowing that his choice would ultimately lead to his permanent downfall._

-000-

It had been 12 long years since Solana came to Earth and gave birth to her son. In that time, she had established the two of them in the world. With the help of the cube, that doubled as a containment unit for some Argonian artifacts and tech as well as holding an advanced AI(1) unit by the name of Cortana(2), Solana easily made an ironclad identity for herself. It was rather easy for her since Cortana was basically an advanced super computer who was hacking into, in Solana's opinion, piss poor software that would do better in a museum exhibit of the stone age. With a bit of help from Kent and Inza, she made her identity.

While before she was Solana, Queen of the planet Argonia, she was now Solana Strauss. Strauss was her father's name who died during the rebellion against the former king. According to her record, she was 23 years old, graduated highschool at age 15 and college at 19 with a masters in business and a minor in engineering. She apparently decided to travel for a few years. It was during her travels that she became pregnant. It was here things got easier since Aaron only needed a birth certificate. His name was now Aaron Strauss. The father's name on the birth certificate remained blank, so no questions would need to be asked there.

It was then she had Cortana turn her attention toward bank accounts. Cortana hacked into bank records and electronically had money placed in an account made for Solana. She didn't need a lot of money, just enough for her to live comfortably and provide for Aaron. Setting up an account and having a debit card and I.D. made for her was cake walk for Cortana, and since she was made to have a personality, she saw fit to say it as well.

With the her cover story and money problems taken care of, Solana figured it was time to find a place to call home. She enjoyed her time with Kent and Inza, especially since Aaron was so taken with Inza, but she decided it was best to shove off and get on her own two feet. After looking at a map of the U.S., Solana decided the best place to settle in would be Los Angeles, California. She wanted a place where she could put her (fake) business degree to good use and there wasn't any major business's' there. After speaking with Inza about the world, she knew she could definitely help with some Argonian tech. The part of her that had been the queen had cared greatly of the betterment of her people. But since that was no longer possible, she turned her attention to the betterment of the inhabitants of her new home.

But before she did any of that, she wanted to at least get used to being in the world. L.A. to her was the best place for that. Solana never did care for wearing restrictive clothing. The warm climate that was the norm for L.A. allowed her to dress lightly in colors that allowed her to pass off her crimson red tail as a belt. She also cut her hair so it hung down to her lower back instead of her ankles. Whenever she was out, she made sure to put Aaron in an outfit that hid his tail.

During their stay in sunny Los Angeles, Solana found she was beginning to hear voices in her head. After several headaches, she began to realize that the voices she was hearing were coming from the people around her. She had Cortana run a scan over her and she was shocked when Cortana told her her body was subconsciously absorbing energy from the Earth's sun. The energy was focusing in her brain effectively super charging it, not only increasing her already high I.Q., but also gave her telepathy. Discovering this new ability had her curious how her other abilities were affected by the Earth. She learned she was a lot more powerful on Earth due to the much lower gravity. She could run faster than the eye could follow, and that was without augmenting her speed with her energy. And when it came to her flying, She could lap the planet several times in a few seconds. As far as strength went, the heaviest thing she lifted so far was an abandoned, broken down school bus and she turned that into a big metal ball with no effort. When she felt she had her powers under more control, she decided it was time to start her company.

Now she had heard all about the consequences of introducing new technology to planets that weren't ready for them, but that didn't mean she had to listen to them. Besides, Argonians didn't build weapons considering they basically were weapons themselves. After the tedious task of purchasing a small building and having a lab built-in, Solana decided to focus attention on medicine, pharmaceuticals, perservitives and fertilizers. While Solana worked, Cortana had crafted herself an Android body so that a part of 'her' could look after Aaron in the meantime. Her form was based loosely after Solana's, only with blonde hair and with more pronounced cheekbones and a slimmer frame(3).

After a few months, Solana began to attract investors with the few products that she had out. Before long she had to hire other scientist that shared her views. Of course she had them all sign contracts keeping them from taking her idea's and trying to start a rival company. It only took a year before her company took off and she expanded into other venues(4). Before long, Strauss Incorporated was born.

While things on the company front were going well, her personal life had a few difficulties. Being a single mother was hard enough, but being a single mother to a super powered child was even harder. Though Solana knew sooner or later that it would get easier when Aaron began to comprehend the things around him a little better. For an Argonian, that usually happened after the first year. However, it seemed that the yellow sun didn't just amplify her mental capabilities, but Aaron's as well. He was developing faster than usual. He learned to walk and talk much earlier than any Argonian child ever had at only 5 months old. On the subject of walking, he learned to fly before he could walk.

With Aaron so advanced for his age, even by Argonian standards, Solana decided to have Cortana scan Aaron as well. Cortana discovered that Aaron's brain waves were absorbing more energy than Solana's. Cortana theorized that because Aaron was still young and developing, that his brain was much more open to the nurturing energy that he gained from the sun. Cortana didn't know what that would mean for the child but she assured Solana that it was not harmful to the child. Solana figured Aaron would be fine but decided to keep a closer eye than she already was on her child on the off-chance that he developed a new ability much like she did.

It wasn't until a few years later that a new ability made itself known. Solana believed Aaron was a normal Argonian child, granted more advanced thanks to the sun. He had developed the telepathy ability like herself, however it went deeper than that as she had witnessed a 6 year old Aaron pull a book toward himself from one of Kent's shelves on the other side of the room once when they were visiting the Nelson's. Aaron had gained the ability of telekinesis.

Trying to teach Aaron to control this ability proved difficult since Solana herself did not have it herself. Thou reluctant, she ultimately told Aaron to train the ability himself. He had difficulties at first, but Aaron discovered that his ability was like a muscle, the more he used it, the easier it was to use. Aaron even figured out how to use it to allow himself to fly, thus saving his energy.

As far as education went, Solana home schooled Aaron for the most part. She really didn't have a choice, as advanced as Aaron was, he hadn't quite got enough control of his tail to wrap it around his waist yet, that would take a few more years. The other reason was simple, he could probably skip High school now and go straight to college, but she wanted him to enjoy his childhood.

Despite the stress that came with being a single mother, Solana found an outlet that not only helped with her with her stress, but was also a great help to the city of Los Angeles. Solana had become a superhero. As a hero, Solana would wear a dark red body suit with gold gloves and boots and a gold sash and domino mask. On her chest she had a silhouette of her alias... Phoenix(5). Her tail was left unraveled.

Solana, or Phoenix, was one of the few notable superhero's that was out in the world. A couple other notable heros were the Flash in Central, Green Arrow in Keystone and Batman in Gotham. Solana easily became a hero that people could look up to, especially for the female populous. Quite a few times crooks had surrendered based on seeing her. It didn't help that she was bullet-proof and had super strength. It wasn't just Solana though, if she were to busy, Cortana would conjure a power suit and become the Android(6).

A few years later, Aaron, now age 11, had gained enough control of his tail to wrap it around his waist like a belt a year prior. With his tail taken care of, Solana enrolled Aaron into a school, which worked out fine... for two months. Some of Aaron's teacher's commented that Aaron's work seemed beyond his age. When given an aptitude test, Aaron's scores showed he was a genius, nothing surprising to Solana. With his genius showed, Aaron skipped all the unnecessary schooling and went straight to applying for colleges. Luckily for Solana, he chose to go to Central City University, which is where she was expanding Strauss Inc. into.

Leaving the L.A. branch as well as the safety of the city in android Cortana's hands, Solana and Aaron moved to Central City. Aaron seemed right at home in Central City. He was like your average 11 year old going to school and coming home, as long as you ignored the fact that this particular 11 year old was in college. For Solana it wasn't hard to expand the business as she was basically doing the same thing she did in L.A. Only now it was easier since she knew exactly what she was doing.

The little family's stay in Central got more exciting when the Phoenix made her début and she met the Flash. Thankfully the two didn't have one of those cliché hero meetings where they get into a fight upon meeting. They actually met when Solana moved to stop a bank robbery in progress. The Flash showed up as well and the two beings with super speed made quick work of the robbery. As they were currently occupying the same city, the two hero's maintained an easy friendship and camaraderie.

Speaking of friends, Aaron, much to his mother's joy, finally made a friend his own age. Despite his genius mind, Aaron was still a child at heart and therefore enjoyed playing, especially at parks. It was during one of his visits to the park that he met Wally West. Wally was a boy the same age as Aaron, give or take a few months. Wally had red hair and green eyes. The two became friends easily enough, Aaron found Wally's goofy mannerisms a breath of fresh air after dealing with stuffy teachers and college student's all day. It helped that despite Wally's rambunctious behavior, he was actually pretty smart, considering he was 11 and in highschool.

It was a few months later when Aaron discovered why Wally was so smart. It was Aaron's birthday, and as he really only kept one real friend, he naturally invited Wally, who came with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. It was when they arrived that Solana recognised Barry as Flash by his scent. While the kids played, Solana spoke with Barry in private and revealed that she knew he was the Flash. When she saw him tense, she quickly put his fears to rest when she revealed herself as Phoenix.

With all the revelations out in the open, Iris, who Barry promised could be trusted was told and Wally too. This helped both young friends as they were forced to keep a secret from the other. For Aaron, it as the fact that he was an alien and was stronger than ten grown men together and smarter than some of the greatest minds on the planet Earth. For Wally, it was the fact that he had super speed. That explained why Wally was so smart. While he wasn't a genius per say, Wally's mind processed things faster due to being a speedster. With the secrets out in the open the boys were happy that they had more to bond over.

It was during Wally's birthday a few months later that the two young boys heard that the Batman was rumored to have a young crime-fighting partner, and by young, they meant their age. When that thought sank in, they began to wonder why they couldn't be superhero's. They had super powers, they had connections why not. Both wanted to be like their respective parent. That thought in mind both boys went to their respective guardian and explained the situation. While Solana and Barry were reluctant to allow the boys to fight crime, they eventually agreed days later as both boys wouldn't stop hounding them. A few weeks later, Flash was joined on his run through Central by Kid Flash and Phoenix was now sharing the sky's with the Griffin.

Wally as Kid Flash wore a special body suit like his uncle but with a yellow torso and boots with red pants and gloves. He was also wearing special goggles. Aaron as Griffin was wearing a pair of black cargo pants tucked into black steel-toed boots, a black muscle shirt with black leather gloves, over all of that was a dark blue hooded leather trench coat with the hood forming a beak that hid his eyes when worn(7).

Having their children as partners actually had a positive effect on Central City. With four superhero's protecting it, the crime rate reduced exponentially. Other than the occasional bout with a super villain, Central city was generally devoid of crimes.

Which now brings us to the present...

-000-

Griffin and Kid Flash were flying/running along side an armored police van en route toward Gotham. One of Gotham's criminal's, Maxie Zeus, a history teacher that suffered from delusions causing him to believe he was the Greek God Zeus, escaped from Gotham's Arkham asylum and fled to Central City. Zeus tried to start trouble but was quickly dealt with by the two junior hero's. Both boys decided to provide extra security on the off chance that the deranged man managed to get loose again.

The two boys were moving pretty quickly as they were on the highway. "Hey KF, have you ever been to Gotham?!" Aaron, or as he was right now, Griffin asked the speedster.

"Nope!" Kid Flash replied as he ran. "I've heard a bit about Batman though! Apparently the guy isn't to fond of meta-human's!"

Griffin turned to look at his friend. "So wait, is he just some random guy in a Batsuit?!"

"Apparently! According to rumors he's got a whole lot of gadgets he keeps in his belt!" Kid Flash said.

"Hmph, guy sounds more like a spy than a superhero!" Griffin commented.

"I'm not 100% sure he is a hero." Wally said quietly to himself, though Griffin still heard him with his super hearing.

Finally Gotham City came into view. Both boys would readily admit that the city looked creepy at night. Both boys were glad that Arkham appeared fairly quickly as neither wanted to be in Gotham longer than they had to be. Being telepathic, Griffin could sense all the negative thoughts in this city, not to mention the smell of pollution was horrible and almost made him crash.

Once Maxie Zeus was dealt with, both boys made to leave the city... at least that was the plan until Griffin heard glass shatter. Looking to Kid Flash and motioning or him to follow, Griffin flew to where he heard the glass shatter, KF followed behind.

A few second's later they arrived to find an attempted jewelry store robbery in progress. Attempted since they were there. After making quick work of the perps and leaving them for the cops, Griffin and Kid Flash were about to leave when a voice spoke up. "Who're you two?"

Turning to the alley where the voice came from, both boys saw another boy about a year or two younger than them walk out of the dark alley way. Said boy was wearing a black and red body suit with a yellow utility belt, a cape and a domino mask. He also had a yellow 'R' on his chest.

"Who's asking?" Griffin asked.

"I'm Robin, Batman's partner. Who are you?"

KF explained this time. "I'm Kid Flash, this is Griffin. We're partnered to Flash and Phoenix."

"I've heard of them, never heard of you two though." Robin said crossing his arms.

"We're relatively new." Griffin said while KF nodded. Robin was about to respond when Griffin suddenly looked off in the distance. "Police are coming."

Robin raised a brow. "How do you know?"

Griffin turned to Robin. "I can hear them. We should probably move." He said. Kid Flash and Robin agreed.

"Up there." Kid Flash pointed to a tall building close by.

Robin shot up a grappling hook and shimmied up the building while Griffin and KF flew/ran up respectively. Robin turned to his fellow junior heros. "So what are you guys doing in Gotham? Last I checked, Phoenix and Flash worked out of Central City." Robin inquired.

"We were giving a bit of extra security for a prisoner transfer from Central to here." KF said.

Robin nodded. "I see, well if I were you, I'd leave before Batman finds you. He doesn't like Meta-humans."

"So we've heard. Still sounds more like a problem for KF here than me." Griffin said with a smirk.

KF snorted. "If he doesn't like meta-human's, I'm pretty sure he won't like aliens either." He said pointedly.

That got Robin's attention. "You're an alien?"

Griffin unraveled his tail from his waist. "How many human's do you know with tails?"

"Cool." Robin said. Suddenly Griffin stiffened up. "What's wrong with him?" Robin asked KF slightly concerned.

KF shrugged. "Most likely Phoenix contacting him. They both have telepathy." KF explained while Robin nodded.

Griffin came to again then turned to KF. "We gotta head back. Flash and Phoenix need us." KF nodded. Griffin turned to Robin. "It was nice making your acquaintance Robin."

KF smiled. "Yeah dude, it as fun meeting another junior hero."

Before the two could leave though, Robin stopped them. "Wait... could we maybe, meet up again? I don't have many friends and Batman's not always easy to talk to."

The two slightly older boys looked at each other before looking back at the younger male with smiles. "Sure, as far as we know were the only young hero's out there. We gotta stick together." Griffin said.

KF nodded. "He's right, we have to keep in touch. We could make this into a sort of Brotherhood." He said excitedly.

Robin looked a bit shy. "I've never had a brother before."

"Well looks like you just got two big brothers now." Griffin said as he was fishing around in his inner coat pocket when he pulled out a tiny device. "Here, this goes in your ear. If you need something or ever want to talk, KF and I have them as well."

Robin took it and placed it in his ear. "Sweet, I doubt even Batman would see this."

"He won't, it blends into your ear when set." KF said.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Robin said.

"For now anyway." Griffin said with a smile.

"See ya later." KF said with his own smile.

With that Griffin and Kid Flash made their ways back to Central City, leaving behind a happy Robin, glad to have friends that it seemed like he could trust.

-000-

Four Years Later...

It had been four years since the meeting of the side-kicks. Several times over the years, you would find Griffin and Kid Flash in Gotham. A few times Robin would be sighted in Central City. The three junior hero's had formed their own little group that became quite popular as time went on. Their friendship grew by leaps and bounds as well as their trust in one another. Before long the three really were like brothers in all but blood. It was easier when they all shared their identity's with the other.

Unfortunately, only two-thirds of their mentors were happy with the precedings. The only one who wasn't was the infamous Batman. Batman, or Bruce Wayne wasn't exactly happy when he found out that Robin or Dick had been keeping a secret friendship. He liked it even less when he found out it went on, at the time, three years. He told Dick that he shouldn't have trusted them without knowing anything about them. He ignored the fact that the boys, while being smarter than average, were only a year older than Dick who was 11 when the boys met.

Dick wasn't happy that Bruce was calling his friendship with Griffin and Kid Flash into question, nor was he happy that the Bat demanded that he tell him about the two, every last detail from strengths to weaknesses. When Dick refused, Bruce put his foot down and told Dick that as long as he lived under his roof, he would follow his rules(8). That gave Dick two options. 1) Betray his friends that had become his brothers. Or 2) Leave. Not willing to ruin one of the greatest things to happen to him since his parents were alive, Dick chose to leave.

Now since he was 14 at the time, he didn't have a whole lot of options. He doubted he could be emancipated at such a young age. But lucky for him, when Bruce was no longer his guardian, there was a rich, red-headed business woman who was more than happy to adopt him. And unlike with Bruce, Dick was more than happy to be named Solana's son instead of her ward.

-000-

We find the three brothers sitting comfortably in Aaron and Dick's living room playing video games. It was summertime and they were bored. Aaron, now 16 had graduated college at the top of his class. Wally and Dick, 16 and 15 respectively and geniuses in their own right(9) had finished their first year of College. The three were laughing about some joke until Aaron winced in pain. "Ow!"

"Did you bite your tongue again?" Wally asked.

"That's like the 5th time today." Dick commented.

"It's these stupid fangs. Mom said I'd get use to them but she didn't mention the pain they cause." Aaron complained. Aaron's fangs(10) had recently grown in and they giving him grief as he kept biting his tongue. "I swear sometimes being an Alien sucks."

"Hey, speaking of aliens, did you guys hear about that new superhero in Metropolis that appeared last year?" Dick asked out of the blue. "Apparently he finally told the public a bit about himself."

"You talking about that Kryptonian Supertool?" Aaron said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Dick laughed. "Superman..." He corrected. "And yes, how do you already have a nickname for the guy when you've never met him?"

"I've seen the news, the guys a bit to... cheerful for my taste, a boy scout, not to mention he clearly doesn't know how to dress wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants." Aaron commented. "Besides, I'm just repeating what mom said. Kryptonian's and Argonian's don't have the best history."

Wally who had been silently watching Aaron and Dick play while waiting for his turn spoke up. "Now that you mention it, on the subject of underwear, didn't Batman have his underwear on the outside too?"

"Grey suit, black undies." Dick confirmed.

"Speaking of Batman, isn't Bruce Wayne meeting with your mom about possibly merging Wayne Enterprises with Strauss Inc.?" Wally asked.

"Yup." Dick confirmed, handing Wally the controller. "The only reason he's doing it is because he's losing money on account of Strauss Inc. taking some of his investors and contracts. He'd been trying to figure out how Mom's been getting her resources but thanks to Cortana, all his searching was for not. This is the only other option he has."

Aaron smirked. "To bad for him, Mom has no intention of merging the company, since it's technically downgraded Argonian tech that's being used, she want's to keep it in the family as long as she can."

"And considering how many years I have ahead of me, that's gonna be awhile." A voice said from behind the boys shocking them. Turning they saw a smirking Solana.

"Oh hey Ma, how was the meeting?" Aaron asked.

Solana snorted. "That man doesn't know how to take no for an answer. When I refused the initial offer, he tried to 'charm' me. If that's what passes as a playboy on this planet then the woman here are more shallow than I thought."

Dick sighed. "That sounds like Bruce, it always has to be his way."

Before more could be said, the phone rang. Solana left the boys to pick it. "Hello... Hey Bar... whoa, whoa, whoa, Barry slow down, slow down, what's wrong..." Solana said quickly, getting the boys' attention, especially Wally's. "Okay, when was the last time you saw her... okay calm down I'm on my way." Solana hung up and looked at the boys. They all looked concerned but Wally was the most anxious. It was then Solana said the words that left a nasty feeling in Wally's stomach. "Iris is missing."

-000-

After receiving the news, the boys were up and in their suits in nearly an instant. With Phoenix carrying Robin and Griffin carrying Kid Flash, the four made their way to Wally's home where they found a frantic Barry pacing the room, of course when a speedster paces, it's more like jogging.

"Okay Barry we're here, what happened?" Phoenix asked.

Barry proceeded to tell them that Iris hadn't come home last night. It hadn't bothered him at first since she would sometimes be so wrapped up in a story that she stayed at work overnight. Barry went to pick her up and take her to breakfast like he did whenever she stayed overnight at work but when he got there, her co-workers said she never came to work the day before. That meant Iris was missing for just over 24 hours.

"Okay Barry, listen to me, we'll find her, don't worry." Phoenix said comfortingly. She did it more for her nerves than Barry's. Solana didn't have many friends that she could trust. Barry and Iris had become like extended family, much like Kent and Inza. She lost one family, she didn't want to lose more. "Barry I need something of Iris's, something that would have her scent."

Barry quickly left the room and returned in the blink of an eye with a blouse. Solana took a long whiff of it before handing it to Aaron for him to sniff it as well. With Iris's scent memorized, everyone split up. Phoenix was on her own, Robin was with Griffin and the Flashes went together. They turned the city over looking for Iris only to find no sign of her. They were about to give up when Griffin suddenly picked up Iris's scent coming from the woods just outside Central City. Calling everyone over comlinks, they all met up at the forest. When Phoenix and the Flashes arrived, they found Robin looking around the area while Griffin was sniffing around a car that Barry and Wally recognised as Iris's.

"The scent has faded, but I can definitely smell Iris. But I smell someone else as well. They smell kinda like you and Wally, Barry." Griffin said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You and Wally aren't blood related but you still have a similar scent because your both speedsters. This other scent with Iris has that same smell. I think Iris might have been taken by another speedster." Griffin deduced.

"But who could it be? Uncle Barry and I are the only ones who know about the lab experiment." KF inquired.

Griffin shrugged. "I don't know but we will find out."

-000-

The 5 heros continued the search for Iris. Barry was growing increasingly worried and agitated the longer the search went on. It was a week later when the mystery of Iris's disappearance came to a close. Sadly, the day would only end in pain and heartache.

It started with Barry calling Solana over the comlink. The speedster that kidnapped Iris had revealed himself. He called himself Professor Zoom and he was dressed in the same suit as Barry but with the opposite coloring. Barry and Solana chased the man all over Central City until he picked up speed and left the city. Barry was hot on his heels while Solana flew next to him.

"Where is she, what did you do with Iris?!" Barry screamed at the man who laughed at his question.

"Don't worry, by the time we wrap this up, you'll meet the same fate she has." Zoom said as he grabbed Barry's arm after tried to take a swing at him and ran even faster. Solana struggled slightly to keep up with the speed that this new speedster was moving at. She augmented her flight with more energy she was just out of reach of the red and yellow speedsters. She watched as lightning started arking off of Zoom and he somehow managed to put it inside Barry. Solana could do nothing but watch in horror as Barry screamed bloody murder as his body tore itself apart before he completely vanished. Zoom came to an abrupt stop as he kneeled to catch his breath.

Solana just floated nearby staring into the space where Barry once was. She stretched her mind out, desperately trying to find an inkling of his presence but she found nothing. Realization slammed into her hard. Barry was gone, and so was Iris. Once again she had lost loved ones before their time and she could do nothing to prevent it. First her parents in the war, then Reiko with the planet and now Barry and Iris to this maniac. Solana's eye's drifted toward Professor Zoom as he began to laugh. That did it. Solana's hands were clenched so hard they were bleeding and she was trembling, but not from sadness, she was trembling from anger. So angry was she that a nasty red aura surrounded her as red markings appeared around her eyes as her pupils vanished leaving only the whites of her eyes. The fur on her tail bristled and her hair did the same and her fangs enlarged.

If Professor Zoom was as smart as his name suggested, he would have realized the level of danger he was in and ran away. He might have made it. Sadly for him it was too late as the only warning he had before a fist tore through his back and out his front faster than he could have comprehended was the animalistic roar that Solana bellowed out. Zoom stared down at the bloody hand protruding from his chest before coughing up blood. He looked over his shoulder and the sight that awaited him would haunt him even in the afterlife as he stared at a furious Solana, who might as well have been death itself.

When he came to this time from the 30th Century, he was sure he had all his bases covered. He did his research on all the Hero's of the time and was sure he would be okay. There was very little on the Hero Phoenix but he was sure he was still faster than her. But he was completely unprepared for the transformation that she just went through. Not only had it amplified her strength but it also amplified her speed. _'Impossible, she doesn't have access to the speed force. How is she faster than me?' _ He thought frantically.

Solana flung Zoom off her arm and into the air. With the same hand that had Zoom's blood stained on it, Solana charged a crimson red energy wave and with a roar, fired it at Zoom. Zoom's final thought before his life ended in a flash of light was... _'Perhaps I should've stayed in the future.'_

Solana took deep raspy breaths as she tried to calm down, she returned to her normal state a few minutes later. When she looked up, she realized she was in the same woods where they found Iris's car. Solana dropped to her knee's and let her tears fall. How was she suppose to tell Wally.

-000-

One Month Later...

It had been a month since the truth of Iris's disappearance and Barry's death. Too much has happened in that time. Wally nearly shut down when he received the news. He had already lost his parents and now his aunt and uncle too. Dick was having nightmares about his parent's death so he hadn't been sleeping well. Aaron had been deep in thought after the funeral and was thinking hard about something. Solana however had lost her fighting spirit. She had lost much in her long life and decided to 'hang up her cape' and gave up being Phoenix.

With Flash and Phoenix's disappearance, crime had picked up in Central City. The boys took it upon themselves to take over crime fighting for a while. They managed to beat crime back down but it just wasn't the same. They all seemed distracted. One day, Aaron was sitting outside in his backyard while holding onto the leather jacket to his Griffin costume.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Aaron saw Wally standing there. Much like with Dick, Solana officially adopted Wally. The transition wasn't overly difficult, thou Wally did have to remember that he wasn't leaving at night anymore. Having all three of the brothers under one roof made it easier for patrol to go down. Wally had also noticed that for some reason he was a lot faster than he use to be for some reason. It made Solana wonder if it had to do with Barry dieing.

"I'm just thinking." Aaron said looking back at his Griffin jacket.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately, what on your mind?" Wally asked as he sat next to his slightly older brother.

Aaron sighed. "Honestly... I'm re-evaluating my reason for being a hero."

Wally raised a brow, but before he could ask, another voice spoke up. "What do you mean?" Turning to the new voice, both boys saw Dick approach as he sat on Aaron's other side.

"I mean, the reason I became a hero in the first place was because I wanted to be like mom. Now I feel like I need a better reason than that. Not to mention I need a new suit."

"Why?" Wally asked.

"I thought you liked being Griffin." Dick commented.

"I did. But Griffin was Phoenix's partner. It's only right that he retires with her. I need a suit that shows me as the man I'm becoming, not the boy I was." Aaron said with conviction.

Dick and Wally thought hard and nodded. They had to do the same. Kid Flash wasn't a kid anymore and Robin was always associated with Batman. They needed to be new hero's. Later that night the boys met back up in the woods outside Central City. They each had their old hero costumes. They placed each placed suit in a fire pit and dumped lighter fluid on them. Looking at each other and nodding, Aaron fired and energy beam from his finger and set them all on fire. They stood there and watched as their costumes burned. This marked the end of a chapter in their lives... and the beginning of a new one.

-000-

One Year Later...

A year had passed since Barry and Iris died. Many changes had taken place. Solana had retired from the hero business and focused her attention on her company. Wally had taken on the mantle of the Flash and continued to protect Central City as a solo hero. His suit unlike his uncles was made from Argonian fabric that was coded to his DNA which made it feel like a second skin and make sure he wouldn't have to worry about wear and tear. Dick had taken the name Nightwing. With help from Cortana, he made himself a power suit that hugged his frame and would allow him to fly like the bird he was. It was also puncture proof, fire proof and bullet proof(11). As for Aaron, he legally emancipated himself and moved back to L.A. to take over the Strauss Inc. branch there until the Metropolis branch was ready. As for the hero business, well...

-000-

The was a robbery at the Los Angeles First National Bank(12). The robbers were using military grade hardware consisting of assault rifles and rpg's. The cops were stuck behind a barricade, the Swat team was pinned down and on top of that, the lead robber had explosives attached to the hostages.

The cops were at the moment trying to get to one of there own who was pinned down by gunfire to safety. She was hidden behind a squad car with a bullet in her leg keeping her there. If that wasn't bad enough, the robbers with guns kept shooting at the officers trying to get to her. The captain was running out of options, if an officer went out, they were shot at, if a vehicle was sent, it was blown up by an Rpg. Things weren't looking good.

When all seemed lost, a jetstream sounded above, everyone looked up but didn't see anything. Suddenly a small black blur streaked by bring the jet stream again. It came back again but abruptly stopped with a sonic boom revealing a humanoid figure. Some people thought it might have been Superman, but the color was wrong, the figure was dressed in all black. The figure floated to the ground and landed by the police captain. The figure was a tall male, approx. 6'5. He was dressed in a black bodysuit that hugged his body and put the well defined muscles on his wiry frame on full display. The suit had sleeves that only covered his shoulders. On his hands he had black 'leather' gloves. His feet were covered by silver boots. He also had on a silver belt with a stylized 'U' belt buckle. The most unusual thing about the man was the black furry tail that was calmly swaying behind the man. The man himself had black shaggy hair and silver blue eyes with a mole under his right eye. Many of the civilian (and officer) women in the area close enough to see him had red staining there cheeks.

Aaron had taken a temporary hiatus from the hero business as he want to help his mother with the company. It had been his idea to expand into Metropolis as it would work with competing with Lexcorp. After a year, Aaron had settled in as CEO at the home branch in L.A. when he decided to take back up the cape. Aaron had been working on a design for a more permanent suit to wear. He needed it to be conventional as well as un-restrictive. it also needed to be keyed to his DNA. At 17 he had finished growing according to Cortana but he would more than likely continue to get bulkier as he got older.

Aaron was lounging in his office, smoking a cigar when a holographic version of Cortana's head had appeared on his desk and informed him of a Bank Robbery in progress on the news. Turning on the Tv in his office, sure enough, the news had a live showing of the Robbery. This would was the perfect way for him to re-introduce himself into the hero world. Aaron put out his cigar and pushed a button under his desk. A hidden closet in his office opened up and revealed his new hero suit. Quickly donning it, he flew out his office and to the bank.

When he arrived, he sought out the man in charge. Recognising the police captain, he landed near him. "What's the current situation?" Aaron said seriously.

The captain had seen his fair share of Superhero's and he'd admit he wasn't to fond of them. But at the moment, beggars couldn't be choosers. "We've six perps. Fou of them are keeping my officers back with assault rifles, one of them is firing off Rpg shells and the last one, the boss, is inside the bank and we have reason to believe that he has C4 explosives on each of the hostages. That's not all, one of our officers is pinned down under heavy fire, she's wounded and none of us can get to her."

Aaron nodded, a plan of action already forming in his prodigious mind. "Alright, pull your men back, I'll take it from here." He said as he hopped into the fray and casually walked toward the injured officer. The gun men seeing him opened fire on him, only for their bullets to drop harmlessly to the ground after making contact. Aaron didn't feel any of the bullets that hit his body, but the ones that hit his arms and face tickled. The robber with the Rpg, a heavy-set man took aim and fired a missile at the hero. Aaron saw it coming but continued his walk. When the Rpg hit, the explosion that followed both shocked and horrified the people. Shocked that the hero didn't move and horrified that he maybe dead. However, people were more shocked when the dust cleared and the hero kept walking like nothing happened.

Aaron walked up to the shocked officer and bent down to her level. He read from her mind that she was afraid of dying here and he couldn't blame her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." The officer took a deep breath before nodding. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She complied as he scooped one arm under her thighs, mindful of her leg wound, and wound his tail under her butt so she wouldn't slip from his grasp while he grabbed under the squad car to use it as a shield to protect the woman in his arms. Aaron stood up and made his way back to the barricade. The woman couldn't help but blush being held so close to the man as well due to the tail under her butt.

Aaron, now safely back behind the barricade, dropped the squad car and got the woman to the paramedics. That taken care of, he turned toward the bank and a smirk worked it's way upon his face. The robbers had all retreated inside, probably to rearm or to strategize how to get around him. To bad it wouldn't work.

Inside the bank, the robbers were doing exactly what Aaron thought they were doing, strategizing how to get around him. Suddenly a window burst open and a jetstream sounded as one of the perks vanished. "What the fuck! What happened to Mikey?!" One of the perks exclaimed.

Once again another jetstream sounded as two more perks were gone. "What the hell is going on?!" The leader said now nervous.

"Boss, it must be that guy in the black suit. Maybe we shoul... Gah!" The perp didn't finish as he vanish in a jetstream.

"Show yourself!" The leader exclaimed as he looked around. The jetstream sounded again but this time a man appeared right across from the leader, surprising him. "Y-You stay right where you are. You see this..." The leader motioned to the detonator to the bombs in his hand. "It's got a dead man's switch on it. I move my thumb and all these people go boom!" He said as Aaron looked at all the people who were looking on in fear. He growled when he saw there were even bombs on the few children.

Aaron turned to regard the leader. "I'm going to give you one chance to give up." He said as blue energy formed around his hand.

The perp laughed. "You don't scare me, as long as I have this detonator, I'm in char...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He finished with a scream as Aaron was suddenly in front of him, one hand grasping the perps, keeping his thumb in place while the other with the energy on it now forming a blade chopped the man's hand off, while the energy cauterised the wound to keep him from bleeding out. Tired of the man's screaming, Aaron knocked the man out with a chop to the neck.

Grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder, Aaron was suddenly outside with the perp. Tossing him toward the others that lay in a pile for the cops, that now made a move with the last one there, Aaron walked toward the captain with the severed hand. "Keep the thumb on this button, it's a dead man switch, get the bomb squad in there to get those people untangled from the C4." Aaron said as he handed the captain the hand.

"Thank you son. You're a real hero." The captain said, but Aaron shook his head.

"No, you're the heros, I'm just lending a helping hand." He said with a smirk before he flew off.

The captain smirked at the reply before getting the severed hand to the bomb squad. Later that day, he was addressing the press when one of them asked about the mysterious new hero and what his name was. It was at that moment the captain realized he didn't know the hero's name. All superhero's had names. The captain decided to just give the kid one when he remembered the man's belt buckle. "We'll call him...Ultraman."

-000-

1\. Artificial Intelligence.

2\. Like Jarvis from Marvel.

3\. Picture Emma Frost if that helps.

4\. Basically Solana's buisness is similar to Wayne Enterprises.

5\. Jean Grey's dark phoenix suit.

6\. Imagine her wearing a skintight version of Samus's power suit from metroid.

7\. Assassin robe.

8\. In Batman the animated series, when Dick Grayson returned to Wayne Manor after he left, he said to Tim Drake to 'watch out for the rules that Bruce makes' as they would kill him. And you gotta admit, DCAU Batman was way to paranoid and if Batman Beyond was anything to go by, he was obviously an asshole of he ended up alone. I mean come on, even Selina left him. SELINA!

9\. It is known that Dick Grayson has a genius level I.Q., shown mostly through his hacking skills. And Wally's mind proccesses information much faster so it's not impossible for them to graduate early.

10\. Remember Argonian's have fangs.

11\. It's his DCAU Nightwing outfit but with the inner workings of the Batman Beyond suit.

12\. I have no idea if this is real or not I just made it up.

-000-

**Man this was a long chapter, but well worth it. I hope you all liked it. Remember what I said. Question's or concern's leave them in a Review of PM.**

**Before I go, I have a new story up called Nightwing Reborn, check it out.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	4. Welcome to Metropolis!

**Hello my adoring fans. Jaykid1 here with a new chapter. **

**I gotta say though, when I named Aaron Ultraman, I wasn't going for the Japanese robot I was referring to Superman's Opposite from the Crime Syndicate. BTW, I had to rip off Hancock, I needed some way to introduce him and that was the easiest to remember.**

**I realized an easier way to describe Aaron's personality is a less eccentric Tony Stark. I also realized that some of you may think the Argonian phisiology is closer to that of a Kryptonian/Argoan. Your wrong, it's actually closer to a New Gods. **

**I also have to set the record straight for the Energy absorption ability of the Argonians. Because Argonian's have evolved as the strongest race in the universe, their energy absorption allows them to evolve further. If an Argonian absorbs an attack, he/she can sometimes gain the ability or a similar one to what attacked him/her. But that's not all, if the attacker can do something an Argonian can't, the DNA from the attack can slightly change the Argonian's physiology to strengthen them. An example... If a Kryptonian under a yellow sun attacked an Argonian with there heat vision, the Argonian would absorb it but they wouldn't learn heat vision. They would however be able to gain X-Ray vision while also changing their physiology to allow them to breath in space or under water without needing to use there energy, thus making them stronger.**

**Let's answer some questions.**

**Justus80: I will mainly stay in the DCAU verse but will add a fe things from my own imagination and other DC sources.**

**Doubledamn: The only difference would be their psychic powers. The younger the sun, the stronger it will be, the older the sun, the weaker it is.**

**Manyfacedmage: Don't worry about Aaron, his lungs aren't affected by nicotine. Even if they were, his healing factor would fix that easily.**

**So, now that that's out of the way...**

**On with the story.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_"Thank you son. Your a real hero." The captain said, but Aaron shook his head. _

_"No, you're the heros, I'm just lending a helping hand." He said with a smirk before he flew off._

_The captain smirked at the reply before getting the severed hand to the bomb squad. Later that day, he was addressing the press when one of them asked about the mysterious new hero and what his name was. It was at that moment the captain realized he didn't know the hero's name. All superhero's had names. The captain decided to just give the kid one when he remembered the man's belt buckle. "We'll call him...Ultraman."_

-000-

It had been 3 months since Aaron made his debut as Ultraman. In that time he had stopped a few bank robbery's, put out several fires, broken up gun fights and stopped a few Super villains that had shown up in his city. One small problem he had to deal with was the number of people that compared him to Superman. For some reason they believed him to be a Kryptonian. He thought the tail and fangs would stop that but apparently he was wrong. He did get the chance to correct this when during a press conference for his company, one of the reporters noticed the similarity between him as Aaron and him as Ultraman. It wasn't that hard considering he wasn't hiding his identity, the way he saw, it would be spectacular for awhile before it became a novelty. He did however have Cortana falsify a few documents like his relationship to Wally and Dick. Just because he didn't mind his identity being public knowledge, didn't mean they would.

During the press conference he explained that his powers where in fact natural as he was an alien. He also explained that while he as an alien, he was technically an Earthling as he was born on the planet. Surprisingly no one bothered to ask what kind of alien he was and he didn't bring it up if they weren't going to. So far, no one really seemed to care that the owner of Strauss Inc. was an alien as telling everyone he was born amongst them put the people at ease. It also helped that sometime after his identity was made public, he had an audience with the president who later made a live broadcasting stating he was as much a citizen of America and the Earth as they were. Basically put, Aaron had the support of America on his side and he wasn't about to mess that up.

Being a known superhero as well as being rich certainly helped with the opposite sex. He'd admit that he'd taken advantage a few times. It helped that there were several women that wanted to know what all he could do with his tail. He'd have to remember to thank Wally for showing him how to vibrate parts of his body. Yeah, life was good for the young hero.

-000-

We currently find a recently turned 18 year old Aaron in his new office building, which he called Strauss towers, which also held his apartment on the top floor(1), in Metropolis, walking toward his office with several of his stockholders pushing papers in his face. It was clear to anyone who might have been looking at his face that he was annoyed. For some reason these old men assumed that just because he was young that he was naive. What a lot of them didn't realize was that he had a better understanding of what they were talking about than they did.

_'I really need to get an assistant... and a receptionist.' _He thought as he was finally in the safety of his office. He briefly thought of Cortana as his assistant, but her android body was busy working as the CEO of the L.A branch in his stead as his mother was in Central. He sighed as sat in his chair. Just as he was about to get comfortable, Cortana's digital head showed up on his desk and informed him of an Airplane that had a gasoline leak and was gonna crash into the ocean. Sagging into his seat, he opened a drawer and pushed the button inside. Unlike in his office in L.A., a section of the floor opened up and a see-through container came up through the space with his suit inside. Suiting up, he pushed another button on his chair that opened his window and flew out.

As he made his way to the falling plane, he kept an eye out for Super-tool. It amazed him that he had been in Metropolis for 2 months now and hadn't seen hair nor hide of Superman. He seemed to always be on the other side of Metropolis from where he was.

Approaching the Pacific, he could see the plane was making a nose dive and he flew over faster until he was right under it and pushed it into the right position before flying it to Metropolis international. Sensing the pilots distress, he opened a mental link._ '__Don't worry fella's everything's going to be fine, you're in good hands now.'_ He sent into their minds.

"What, who said that?" The pilot asked as he and the co-pilot looked around the cockpit.

_'There's no point trying to look for me, I'm outside carrying the plane.'_ Aaron projected a bit amused.

"Carrying the plane? Are you Superman?" The co-pilot asked this time.

_'Nope, sorry. I'm Aaron Strauss, but people seem to call me Ultraman for whatever reason. I don't even know where the name came from.'_ Aaron replied.

"Ultraman! I've heard of you... wait, how are you talking to us?" Asked the co-pilot.

"And how are you hearing us?" The pilot asked.

_'I'm using telepathy and super hearing. Say can one of you contact Metropolis International and have them clear a runway. And let the passengers know everything is okay, I can sense their fear.'_

"Oh right, of course." The pilot said as he contacted the Airport while the co-pilot calmed down the passengers. "Okay, Metropolis International is expecting us."

_'Good, can you deploy the landing gear, we'll be coming in for a landing in 5 minutes.'_ Aaron said as he saw the Airport in the distance with his super vision, sadly he also saw reporters. _'Shit. I hate reporters.'_

-000-

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet working on a story when suddenly his co-worker and love interest, Lois Lane appeared at his side and was trying to pull him to his feet. "Come on Smallville, there's a plane coming into land at Metropolis International." She said.

"Okay, so?" He said getting to his feet and letting her pull him along.

"So? So the plane was falling into the Pacific until Ultraman swooped in and caught it, hell even Superman never actually caught a plane. Ultraman's carrying the plane to the Airport as we speak and we need to be there." She explained as she pushed him into the elevator.

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly at hearing the name Ultraman, sure he had heard of the new hero that appeared in L.A. a few months ago, but something about the name Ultraman just didn't sound right to him. He also didn't really approve of him going public with his identity, he ran the risk of his loved ones being put in danger. Add in the fact that Clark had seen Lois practically drool over pictures of him and it became obvious that Clark Kent wasn't Ultraman's biggest fan(2).

20 minutes later saw Lois and Clark at the Airport, luckily the plane hadn't arrived yet so they were waiting, along with a few other reporters, on the runway for the plane. The other reporters were talking amongst each other while Clark was looking for the plane. He saw it coming with his super vision but his attention went to the man carrying the plane on his back. Looking closer, Clark's eyes widened. It was definitely Ultraman, but what threw him off was how young he was. Sure he had seen photo's but they were nothing compared to the real thing. He was tall, about an inch or so taller than Clark without an ounce of baby fat, but Clark was bulkier. No, what gave his age away was his eyes, they were bright and youthful. _'He can't be any older than Kara.'_ He thought in disbelief.

Aaron had just arrived over the Airport and came to an immediate stop before he made his descent. Normally a heavy object like an airplane would try to continue forward, but what no one knew was that Aaron was using his strength as well as his telekinesis to move it. Once the plane was safely on the ground, he flew from under it and opened the door while the safety slide blew out. While all the able bodied people slid down, Aaron levitated all the children and the elderly off the plane. As soon as everyone was off, Aaron waved his farewell and flew off, avoiding the reporters like the plague.

Clark watched him fly off. He hadn't necessarily cared that there was another hero in Metropolis, but seeing as how the boy was at least 20 years his junior, he felt he had to at least guide the boy. Having that kind of power at that age wasn't always a good combination.

If only he knew Aaron had more experience being a hero than he did.

-000-

Aaron was flying high in the air. He didn't want to go home yet and he loved flying ever since he learned how to do it, to him it was the ultimate form of freedom. He was flying through a cloud when he suddenly slammed head first into something. He was flying so fast and whatever he hit caused a shockwave that completely blew the cloud away. The strangest thing was that it hurt. There wasn't a lot that could hurt him other than his mother and Wally if he was moving fast enough.

Aaron was rubbing his aching head when he heard a voice. "Ow, what in the world did I hit?" The very feminine voice said. Opening his eyes, Aaron saw one of, if not the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

She had tan skin, long blonde hair that fell to her back and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen(3). It was her outfit that truly had his attention. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved crop top that stopped just under her very generous assets, that made the familiar 'S' shield on her chest seem 3D. She had on a short skirt that showed a lot of leg and were held up with a yellow belt with a 'S' shield belt buckle and if he wasn't mistaken, it was short enough that he could see her matching blue panties underneath. She had red calf high boots with 2 gold braces on both her thighs. All in all, she was gorgeous. He knew he was ogling her perfect hourglass figure that shouldn't be humanly possible, but than again if she was somehow related to Superman, she wasn't human so who cares. When he finally tore his eyes away from her body and looked into her eyes, he saw she was staring right back at him with a look that he guessed was on his face as well.

"Uh, hi." He said.

-000-

Kara Zor-El, or as she has gone by since she got to Earth, Kara Kent was bored. The young Argoan came from the planet Argos, a civilization a thousand years more advanced than Earth. Due to the destruction of their sister planet Krypton, Argos, which was fairly close by, was caught in the explosion and destroyed as well. Before Argos's destruction, Kara's father Zor-El made a spaceship, similar to the one his brother, Jor-El, made for his infant son Kal-El. Placing Kara inside, the plan was to send her to Earth with Kal so she could raise and look out for him. Unfortunately, due to the timing of the explosion, Kara's ship was disrupted by the resulting shockwave and instead of going to Earth at the same time as her baby cousin Kal, Kara arrived 30 years later.

When Kara arrived several months ago, she was met with her now fully grown cousin Kal. He took her in and explained that on Earth, she would develop powers, but due to not being a free birth, she wouldn't be as strong as he was. Kara may have been mistaken at the time, but she could have sworn there was a bit of smug satisfaction in his voice when he told her. She almost told him how technically she was Argoan and all the births there were free and that since Argos was further from the Red Sun than Krypton, she may actually be stronger than him, but she figured she'd keep that to herself for the time being.

Kara was grateful for everything that Kal had done for her, but as grateful as she was, she however wasn't happy with how overprotective he was. She was far from a child and was more than capable of taking care of herself. He expected her to just stay on the farm and admittedly when she first arrived he had a point since she was 17 but she was 18 now, and according to the rules of this part of the Earth, she was old enough to make her own decisions.

What Kara wanted to know was why Kal thought she could just fit in like he did. He came to this planet as a baby, she didn't. She couldn't just blend in like he did. If only she could get him to understand that instead of leaving her on the farm. What was really funny was that he thought she was really gonna stay there. Changing into her own super suit, Kara snuck out and took to the sky's. One of her favorite things to do since she got her powers was fly through the air, to her it was the ultimate form of freedom.

She was flying through a cloud when she slammed head first into something so hard, a shockwave blew the cloud away. "Ow, what in the world did I hit?" She asked herself. When she looked up, she got her answer.

She hit a man, a very attractive man. He had black wavy/spiky hair with two bangs that framed his face, tan skin and bright blue eyes. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than Kal. He was wearing a black body suit with sleeves that covered the shoulder and clung to his muscular frame. He was densely muscled but not as bulky as her cousin. The thing that drew her eye was the black furry tail swishing behind him. She noticed the silver 'U' belt buckle and knew who this was. _'Oh my, this is that Ultraman guy that Kal complains about. He's gorgeous.'_ She thought as she looked into his eyes and saw him staring back at her.

"Um, hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

Great conversationalist they were.

Aaron shook his head and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Aaron, but some call me Ultraman."

Kara took his hand. "Kara." She said simply.

"Kara..." He paused as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, causing her to blush. "Such a beautiful name." He said. He motioned to her chest. "Any relation to Superman."

Kara nodded. "I'm his cousin."

"Really, who'd a thought Supertool had such a beautiful cousin." Aaron said, not realizing what he said.

Kara laughed. "'Supertool', I'll have to remember that. You have no idea how accurate that name is." She said.

Aaron laughed too. "I can guess. Say how come your not in Metropolis? I don't think anyone's ever heard of a Supergirl before." Aaron asked.

Suddenly Kara scowled. "If Supertool had his way, no one ever would. He basically wants me to stay hidden and act like a human." She said.

Aaron quirked a brow. "But your not human, how did he think that was gonna work."

Kara shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, I remember a saying that Kryptonian's were more stubborn than Argoan's, but we're technically the same race so I'm not sure that really apply's."

"Argoan? So does that mean your from Argos?"

"Yes. Where are you from, I can tell your not human." Kara said motioning to Aaron's tail, that was now wrapped around his waist.

"I'm Argonian, my race descended from the now dead planet Argonia, but I was born and raised on Earth with my mother." Aaron explained.

"Cool." She said.

Suddenly they both heard an alarm go off in the distance. Looking in the direction of Metropolis, they concentrated and saw the bank was cause for the alarm. Aaron looked back at Kara. "Want to give me a hand?"

Kara smirked. "Race ya there." She said as she shot off, Aaron right behind her.

-000-

Between the 'Man and Maiden of Might', the bank robbers were quickly dealt with. Stacking the robbers outside for the cops, the duo took to the air before the reporters arrived.

"Pretty good for a first timer." Aaron commented.

"Thanks, I try." Kara said, proud of the comment. "Listen I should probably get back. Maybe we can go flying sometime? Without the head smashing of course." She said with a blush.

Aaron chuckled. "Definitely, here..." He said reaching into a compartment in his belt and pulled out a com-link. "You can contact me anytime with this." He said handing her the com-link.

Kara took it and placed the com in her ear. "Great, I'll give you a ring sometime." She said as she flew off. Aaron watched her go with a smile before he flew back to his office, after all, he still had a meeting scheduled with Lex Luthor.

What Kara hadn't realized was that her cousin saw her with Aaron while Aaron himself ignored him when he sensed his presence. Superman wasn't really happy with what he saw. He'd have to have a word with Kara, but first he'd talk to this Ultraman.

-000-

Aaron had been in this meeting for twenty minutes, but rather than actually listen to Lex, like Luthor thought he was doing, he was actually having a mental conversation with Luthor's assistant Mercy. Mercy was behind Luthor, so he didn't see the small smile or blush on her face as Aaron flirted with her. Luthor didn't know that Aaron was telepathic so he didn't know that as soon as he walked in Aaron's office, Aaron had scanned his mind to find out what this was about. When Aaron saw that Luthor wanted a partnership so he could use Aaron's tech to make weapons, Aaron already knew he would decline Lex's offer.

_'You know Mercy, I understand you are indebted to Lex for getting you off the street and giving you a purpose. But that's no excuse for the way he treats you. No man should ever raise his hands to a woman unless she attacks him first(4)._ Aaron projected to her. Mercy looked thoughtful._ 'If your interested, I am looking for an assistant, it may not be as glamorous as working with Luthor but at least there's no abuse.' _He projected before focusing back in with Lex as he finally finished his monologue.

"So you see Mr. Strauss, this deal is quite beneficial to the both of us." Luthor said with a smug grin, he was sure Aaron wouldn't turn him down.

Aaron merely looked at Lex for a few minutes before he sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. "Lex, are you aware of why my mother started this business almost 20 years ago?" Aaron kept his eye's closed but he could see Lex through his minds eye. He saw the confusion on his face and answered. "She started this business for the betterment of mankind. When she gave me active control of the company, she entrusted me to uphold that reason. In keeping up with that Lex, I'm sorry, but I decline your offer." He said finally opening his eyes.

That took Lex aback. "W-What?" Clearly he wasn't use to not getting his way.

"I don't believe I stuttered Lex. I'm declining your offer. Your company manufactures weapons and gains profit thru blood. My company was made to save lives, not end them. Were done here." Aaron said as he leaned back comfortably in his seat as he pulled a cigar from his desk and lit it with a finger beam. Seeing Lex about to respond, Aaron spoke up. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Lex simply narrowed his eyes at Aaron before he stormed out. Mercy followed behind before she paused and looked back at Aaron for a moment before she left too, a lot on her mind. When they were gone, Aaron took a drag from his cigar before putting his feet on his desk and pressing the window button on his chair. "Is there something I can help you with Superman or do you always listen in on business meetings?" He said suddenly.

Superman had been on the building across the street. He planned on talking to Ultraman as soon as he got to his office but he had seen Lex Luthor arrive by car and chose to wait. He sat and listened in on the business meeting. He was admittedly surprised that Aaron declined Lex's deal. But his eyes nearly blew out of is socket when he saw Aaron open his window and speak to him. Superman slowly flew into the office before landing in front of Aaron's desk.

Aaron had read Superman's mind as he followed him to his office, so he knew he came to puff up his chest and prove his superiority. The funny thing was, Superman, for as much as a boy scout he was, had a major superiority complex and an ego the size of Strauss towers which mostly came from being raised as a human for most of his life only to find out later he was an Alien. Probably didn't help that Martha and Johnathan Kent with held the information of why he was different when his powers started manifesting. Being unable to express himself as Clark Kent led him to compensate for that attention he 'thought' he missed as Superman, to put it simply... he was a colossal douchebag.

"So, I ask again, is there something I can do for you Superman?" Aaron said after a few minutes of Superman staring at him. If Supes thought he was going to make this easy, he was wrong.

"I'll cut to the chase, I don't approve of some of your methods." Superman said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, and what methods are you referring to?" Aaron asked. Naturally he already knew, but he wanted Superman to bury himself since Aaron was recording this little meeting.

"Your exposure to the world could put your loved ones at risk, your reputation for maiming is deplorable and just being a vigilante in my city." Superman said, narrowing his eyes.

Aaron chuckled at the man in tights and red underwear as he put out his cigar. He opened the door, now it was time to slam it in his face. "Well for point 1, I exposed my identity to the world because A) I have nothing to hide and B) the only loved one I have is my mother(5), and she is just like me so pity the poor fool who goes after her. Point 2, I only maim those who have no redeeming qualities such as the rapist and murderers, I'm not killing them, just making sure they have a reminder not to hurt anyone again and giving the victims justice as well as peace of mind. And finally point 3, last I checked, you are not a cop. What you wear maybe mostly blue but the fact of the matter is you are just as guilty of being a vigilante as I am. And while we're on the subject, if you truly cared about that, you would have come before me when I first came to Metropolis, not two months later, so miss me with this pitiful show of force. I am not afraid or intimidated by you or your 'power', so before you come at me like I should be afraid Supertool, know this, I could break you apart at anytime, your power is nothing to mine. You and I both wish to protect and I am not your enemy so don't make me one." Aaron said calmly.

Superman felt his jaw unhinged at the tongue lashing he just received. The thing that unnerved him the most was how calm Aaron was throughout his entire speech, not once did he raise his voice or even blink for that matter, he hadn't even moved from his comfortable position.

Aaron inwardly chuckled at Supertool. His mind was completely blank. Aaron looked at the watch on his wrist. "If your about done wasting my time, see your way out of my office, I have an interview with Lois Lane from the Daily Planet in half an hour and I hate to keep a beautiful woman waiting." Aaron said with a grin. He knew he wasn't helping his image with Supertool but it was his own fault for prejudging.

Superman numbly flew out the window of Aaron's office, his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what went wrong. Aaron closed the window when he left and relaxed back in his comfy chair. _'It's good to be the king.'_

-000-

1\. Picture Stark towers but with Strauss written on the side of the building.

2\. I'm basing his reaction to Ultraman on the reaction he had to Captain Marvel. Superman wasn't exactly nice to him when they first met. If you ask me, he was threatened by someone with powers similar to him. Don't believe me, go to , cartoons, Justice league and watch the episode 'Clash'. Tell me Superman didn't seem threatened by Captain Marvel.

3\. Her appearance is of the Kara Zor-El in the Superman/Batman: Apocalypse movie.

4\. This is true.

5\. He left out Wally and Dick on purpose as he hid the records that show their relation to him.

-000-

**Man, I loved writing this chapter. So I know a lot of you will have questions so like I say leave them in a review or PM me and I'll get to them when I can.**

**Regarding the pairing, it is strictly Ultraman/Supergirl. But that's not to say a few flings won't happen before those two get serious.**

**BTW, the golden question is... Is Aaron a cocky bastard, or just confident in his abilities? **

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN**


	5. Person of Interest

**Hey everyone. Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of 'A New Hero'.**

**So to the people who said Aaron was both confident and cocky, give yourself a pat on the back because you're right. Aaron was trained to use his powers effectively since he started developing them, ergo, he's confident in his abilities. But you also have to remember that, alien or not, he's 18. He's still young and lets be real, what 18 year old isn't cocky about something.**

**I made a slight error when I said that Aaron, Solana and Maero were the last Argonians, Argonians have left the planet before and as a result, there are several Half-breeds in existence around the universe. I'll show a few in later chapters.**

**To the question of Ultraman's Villains, he'll share a few with Superman, but his Arch Nemesis will be Maero.**

**Before I start the chapter, I feel the need to get an opinion on a subject I overheard and to be honest, I'm on the fence. **

**The subject was on Batman being the biggest Gary-Stu in the DC Universe. The reason this was said was because Batman seems to find himself in situations that should get him killed or a fight he should lose because he is a ****NORMAL HUMAN BEING****. However, he always gets out of them or wins and the explanation is almost always, he's Batman. There's no mention of gadgets used or anything, it's always, he's Batman. **

**Don't get me wrong, I like Batman... sometimes, it depends on which one, for instance DCAU Batman is, in my opinion, a fucking douche. I mean come on, you have Wonder Woman and Catwoman throwing themselves at you but you have to be the Martyr. Yeah, we know you have issues Bruce, it's called Therapy. There are plenty of other hero's who've lost loved ones but you don't see them acting like that. And on the Subject of pairings, he should be with Catwoman not Wonder Woman. Lets be serious, if they had sex, WW might accidently kill him.**

**That brings me to another point, why are so many people against Superman and Wonder Woman being an item in the New 52 Comics. It kinda makes sense to me. **

**But besides the point, I'd like to hear your opinions in your reviews because like I said, it's not every Batman but the majority are kinda the same.**

**This story isn't a harem per say, Aaron will have encounters with other women but the fact remains that this story is still a single pairing... though I may change my mind later during Justice League, I don't know yet. If I do decide to do a harem I'll at least make it believable... as believable as a harem can be anyway. Thou can you really call it a Harem if there's two woman, I'd think a harem would be four or more women. And if I do, do that, Kara will be the Alpha female.**

**People are probably wondering when Maero will make an appearance, either right before Justice League or sometime after it. I'll let you vote on it.**

**And a heads up as this will come up in much later chapters, in my story, the New Gods and Apocalyptican's are just as powerful as the Olympians. To me, the Olympians are powerful because they have powerful magic. There is a hierarchy of powerful beings on the top of the food chain. Those at the highest tier are those like the New Gods, Olympians, Kryptonian/Argoan, Argonians, Martians, Tameranians, E.T.C. These high tier beings are hard to kill but can be hurt or killed by other members of the high tier class. **

**Makes sense right?**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Superman felt his jaw unhinge at the tongue lashing he just received. The thing that unnerved him the most was how calm Aaron was throughout his entire speech, not once did he raise his voice or even blink for that matter, he hadn't even moved from his comfortable position. _

_Aaron inwardly chuckled at Supertool. His mind was completely blank. Aaron looked at the watch on his wrist. "If you're about done wasting my time, see your way out of my office, I have an interview with Lois Lane from the Daily Planet in half an hour and I hate to keep a beautiful woman waiting." Aaron said with a grin. He knew he wasn't helping his image with Supertool but it was his own fault for prejudging._

_Superman numbly flew out the window of Aaron's office, his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what went wrong. Aaron closed the window when he left and relaxed back in his comfy chair. 'It's good to be the king.'_

-000-

It had been a little over 2 months since Aaron's... 'talk' with Supertool, he was honestly surprised with what all could happen in that time. After the... 'discussion', Aaron met with Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. She wanted to do a more in-depth interview on him since there wasn't a whole lot of information on him. The interview took up most of the afternoon and Aaron offered to take her to dinner. Lois who had a slight crush on the young hero was more than happy to oblige the young Argonian. During dinner, Lois asked more about Aaron, off the record. Their talk led to some bonding which led to going back to Lois's apartment which led to hours of mind-blowing, no strings attached sex. Lois would admit in a heartbeat that she found him very attractive and a beast in the sack, the problem was he was a tad too young to start a real relationship with. Plus she was sure she was in love with Superman. Though he was good for stress relief.

Aaron didn't care either way, while not human, he was still an 18 year old with hormones out of this world. If Lois wanted a relationship, he'd give her one and be completely committed to it, and if not, that was fine too, he didn't mind being used for stress relief and told her that if she needed it and he was single he'd gladly do it again. As far as age went, what was an older woman to a guy that would live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Gravity had a funny way of warping time, and with the gravity on earth 500x lower than Argonia, his mother theorized they would live longer. Of course with them maybe being the last of their race, correction, the last pure-breeds as Solana believed that there were several half-breeds scattered across the universe, there was no real way to test the theory except with Aaron and other future Argonians.

Solana was already a little over 300 and while she still could, the thought of having more children that weren't Reiko's hadn't really appealed to her. More to the point, her choices of partners were limited as she wasn't as fond of human men as her son was of human women, not to mention she had high standards. The only males that currently matched those standards were her three sons and the Kryptonian. The first three were out of the question for obvious reasons and she'd sooner kill herself before allowing an arrogant Kryptonian to share her bed, especially not one that wears his underwear on the outside.

Getting back on topic, Lois Lane wasn't the only person of interest that Aaron met with in the last month. He also met her associate Clark Kent when he personally delivered flowers to Lois. Upon meeting him, Aaron immediately knew that Clark Kent was Supertool by his scent alone. He wouldn't lie, he took great pleasure in the anger he sensed from the man when he brought Lois the flowers as a thank you for the night before.

Two weeks into the first month, Wally had come to Metropolis for a charity event in the form of a three-way race between Flash, Superman and Ultraman. The people wanted to know who was the fastest between the three. Aaron knew already that in a foot race, Wally would win hands down. Truthfully the race wasn't even about Wally, it was unofficially about Superman and Ultraman. Superman was probably a bit faster than Aaron, at least he would be until Aaron transformed, then he'd lap him in an instant. Long story short, the race was canceled thanks to some new super villain that called himself the weather wizard interfered. Between the three hero's he was dealt quickly with but still, it was the principle of the matter that pissed the three off.

Aaron had also been seeing more of a certain other being with an 'S' on their chest who, in his opinion, wore it better. Supergirl was quickly becoming a constant in his life. Of course he did have to apologize to her the second time they met up. It seemed that after his tongue lashing and realizing he wouldn't get anywhere with Aaron, Supertool had gone rushing home to Kansas to 'talk sense' into Kara. Of course his way of doing that was forbidding her from seeing him. It didn't help that Ma and Pa Kent were in the immediate vicinity of the 'conversation' and since at the time had not yet met Aaron, trusted Kal's judgement and agreed with him.

Needless to say the two felt like a couple of real teenagers as they had to sneak around to see one another. Since they couldn't be seen together in Metropolis, they met up in sky and spent their time flying around the world, often having races to see who was faster than the other. It was a week later that Kara brought up the subject of sparing. Landing into a small deserted area near the mountains, they started their battle... that ended 1 seconds later. Kara had been put on her ass quicker than she thought possible and immediately demanded a rematch, which led to another, then another and another before 30 rounds and 30 seconds later, their relationship dynamic changed from friends to teacher/student.

Another person of interest that Aaron was resolved to keep an eye out for was a being who called himself Darkseid. It all started on a day he didn't care for, Father's Day. Having never known his own father, as he died the day he was born, Aaron never really cared for the holiday. He did however send a card to his Uncle Kent who was the closest thing to a father he had. Normally Aaron would be content to stay in his office and work the day away, however, he wasn't expecting his mother to come to Metropolis and literally drag him out of his office to have lunch. His employee's found the scene funny as hell.

The lunch was fine until a brute of a man that looked like a gorilla came crashing in looking for him and Supertool. The apeish man called himself Kalibak and he came from the planet Apokolips. He began to trash the restaurant but a quick punch that launched him out of the restaurant quickly changed that. The punch didn't even come from him, his mother was the one that sent him flying. He had a feeling she was missing being a hero but wouldn't admit it.

Seeing as his mother was handling the one known as Kalibak, he made sure everyone got out of the restaurant ok. That's when he ran into Lois who was escorting Clark's parents Johnathan and Martha Kent. The two looked very surprised to see him for some reason but he disregarded it in favor of seeing if his mother needed a hand. He quickly discovered she didn't as the brutish man, while strong and durable, lacked speed, something that proved to be his downfall as Solana kicked his ass. Aaron had to admit though, seeing the look on Superman's face when he finally arrived only to see yet another super being beat him to the punch was priceless.

Finally it seemed Solana got bored and fired an energy blast that sent Kalibak far out of Metropolis and into the forest outside the city. Superman took the chance to follow after the man/gorilla thing, not knowing that Aaron was following while Solana handled the press. When Aaron got close, he kept his distance and chose to watch what happened. He didn't see Kalibak but he did see a massive being of maybe 9 feet tall with a rock like body and an aura of power and oppressiveness. He was garbed with a mostly blue outfit with an Omega symbol on his chest(1). Even from how far away he was, Aaron could smell blood and death on this man. After watching his exchange with Superman, Aaron knew that being would return one day. When that day would be he didn't know, but he knew he'd have to be ready.

There were also some changes in Aaron's work life. For one thing, Mercy Graves, Lex's driver, contacted him. While she couldn't take his offer of being his assistant, she would be his spy. Lex trusted Mercy more than anyone and she had knowledge of all his inner workings, including his illegal affairs. Aaron wasn't happy that she was putting herself in unnecessary danger but she assured him she would be fine. With some of the initial information she gave him, he could bury Lex under the prison, but he figured he could wait just a bit longer and get some more dirt.

Regarding the Company, Solana decided to shut down the branch in Central and relocate it to Gotham. The building would take about a year to build, just enough time for Dick to graduate before taking over said building. Solana had personally groomed him when he expressed interest in the company, much like she did with Aaron. She would have done the same with Wally, but he chose to follow in his uncle's footsteps and be a Forensic Scientist. Solana decided to take back control of the L.A. branch, freeing Cortana up to being Aaron's assistant.

-000-

We currently find our hero in the desert with his student, Supergirl. Kara was quick but she had absolutely no technique, she was a brawler and while normally that was okay since she had her powers, it was pointless when facing a superior opponent, such as him. She needed a fighting style. He'd have taught her his, but that wouldn't work as she didn't have a tail. He essentially taught her a watered down version of his own fighting style. There was something to be said about Kryptonians muscle memory, in the month that he had been teaching her, Kara was definitely improving. She could actually hold her own against him now. What made the real difference was that she actually used her legs to fight now as well.

The two were currently duking it out in yet another spar and Aaron was seriously having a hard time concentrating on account of how Kara's body was twisting in her hero outfit. The skirt, that normally left nothing to the imagination, appeared even shorter when she was in motion. Add that to her heaving chest in the skin tight top and it was a wonder he was doing as well as he was considering how uncomfortable his pants were.

Kara seemed to notice his discomfort and taking his advice, capitalized on it as she broke his guard and kneed him in his gut before sweeping his legs and pinning him to the ground by sitting on his chest. "I finally did it, I won!" She exclaimed happily.

Aaron smiled up at her and blushed lightly at their position. "Congrats, now get off."

Kara's smile turned into a smirk. "What's the matter, can't handle getting your butt whooped?" She asked teasingly as she slid down his body only to pause when she went over his groin and heard him groan. That's when she noticed the large bulge she was sitting on and realized why he wanted her off, Ultraman indeed. Kara herself blushed from both embarrassment and self-indulgence.

Kara was undeniably attracted to Aaron, from his handsome face to his muscular body and those eyes. But it wasn't just the physical attraction, it was his personality as well, it easily meshed with hers. In Aaron she found kind of a kindred spirit. Both were young aliens on a planet made for twigs while they were mountains. Add in the fact that like her powers, her hormones were supercharged, and her dislike for beating around the bush, her next actions would shock no one as Kara moved her hands from his arms and to his chest as she began to twirl her hips into his groin.

Aaron groaned again before grabbing her hips, stopping her twirling. "Stop." He said simply.

Kara's smirk became sensual as she began to rub his chest. "Stop what?" She said.

Aaron let go of her hips and grabbed her arms. "Kara, seriously." He said almost desperately.

"What?" She said as she grinded her core against his growing bulge.

Aaron's tail quickly wrapped around Kara's waist. It was bad enough he was getting aroused, but with his sensitive nose, he could smell Kara's arousal and it was driving him crazy. "Kara, I'm begging you, I'm only gonna be a gentleman for a few more seconds." He said, he looked as though he were physically restraining himself now.

Kara knew that if she pushed just a bit more, there was no going back. She leaned forward toward his face. "Then stop being a gentleman." She said before kissing him with all she was worth.

Aaron's control snapped like that. Kissing Kara with equal force, he let go of her arms as one of his hands wrapped around her waist as the other threaded itself in her hair. Her arms now free, Kara grabbed a fistful of Aaron's thick black locks and deepened the kiss. The scent of the others arousal combined with their teenage hormones had the two acting as if they were animals in heat. It wasn't long before they began pawing at the others clothing.

Sitting up so Kara was sitting in his lap while his legs were crossed, Aaron's tail slipped into Kara's skirt and caressed her ass, causing her to moan. With her distracted, Aaron slipped her shirt up, freeing her breast from there confinement, and quickly taking the left nub in his mouth while fondling the right. Kara could only mewl and holler as she grabbed a handful of the back of Aaron's Ultraman suit and pulled, tearing the upper portion off. If Aaron minded, he did nothing to show it as he merely switched boobs as his tail went from rubbing her ass to rubbing her core.

Kara was biting her lip so hard she nearly pierced it. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him from her breast and kissed him passionately. She had never been with another person before. On Argo, acts like this were only done when married, and the planet was destroyed before she was assigned a husband. For Aaron, this experience was a first as well. He had never met someone he didn't have to subconsciously hold himself back with. He'd had relations with several other women, but because of his powers, he had never truly enjoyed the experiences as he had to hold back so as not to accidentally harm or possibly kill the woman he was with. With Kara he didn't have that problem.

Grabbing two fistfulls of her shaply rear, Aaron turned them so Kara was on her back. Situated again, he went back to licking and sucking on her boobs while his tail had worked its way into her panties and was rubbing her clit. Kara could feel something in her coil tightly, and with a sharp intake of breath, she felt it break.

Aaron could tell by the way she tensed up as well as the sudden dampness of his tail that Kara had just came, and hard judging by the pain her nails were causing in his back. Chuckling a bit at her dazed expression, he took a moment to look around and remembered they were in the desert. Thinking quickly while his brain had some blood in it, he lowered Kara's shirt, scooped her up and flew off at near top speed toward his penthouse above Strauss Towers. Once inside, he quickly laid a still recovering Kara down on his bed, then proceeded to have Cortana lockdown his room so as not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

This was when Kara came to and realised she was in a large penthouse on top of a very soft bed. Scanning the room she quickly saw Aaron approaching her direction. No sooner had she seen him had she shot out of the bed and wrapped her arms and legs around him before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Aaron, caught off guard stumbled back a moment before righting himself, wrapped his arms around her waist while his tail went under her butt to keep her up. Deciding to get some payback for his suit, he gripped her shirt and promptly tore it off her, leaving both young adults naked from the waist up. Having her shirt so violently ripped from her excited her more than anything.

Between the two impatient young adults, it wasn't long before they violently shredded the rest of the others clothing, leaving them as nothing but confetti around the room as the two, now nude, aliens fumbled around on the Aaron's bed. Aaron managed to break away from Kara's lips as he kissed his way down her body, spending a bit more time at her breast, before he found himself face-to-face with her flower. The scent was driving the man mad, what made it better was the purity of it. He could tell she was untouched and he just had to taste her. Aaron leaned forward and took a long, slow lick from the bottom of her slit to the top and back down again. He chuckled when he felt Kara grab two handfuls of his hair and pulled him further into her core.

Kara was biting her lips so hard they nearly bled. This feeling was like nothing she could have imagined. Even the things her friend Barbara told her paled in comparison. The feeling of a coil returned with a passion, especially when Aaron found his way to her clit again and began sucking and nibbling on it. Kara couldn't help it, with a scream that could shatter glass, the coil inside snapped and she came.

Aaron did what he could to suck down all her juices as they came while Kara road out her orgasm. No sooner had she stopped had she yanked Aaron up by his hair and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she turned so that Aaron was lying flat on his back and she was on top. Grinding her core on his member she looked down at him. "You ready for this big boy?"

Aaron sent her a challenging smirk before placing his hands on her hips. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Grinning back, she responded. "Argoan females, don't have hymens like human females do(2)." She said as she lifted herself up before she sank down on his member. Both teens groaned, Aaron at Kara's tightness and Kara at Aaron's girth. Finally, Kara bottomed out and paused to get use to Aaron's size. The two locked eyes before Kara lifted up and dropped back down. They started slow but gradually picked up speed before the bed began to squeak and shake.

Unbeknownst to the two 'busy' young adults, the bed wasn't the only thing shaking.

-000-

At the Daily Planet, Clark Kent was sitting at his desk trying to figure out what was going on. Metropolis had been experiencing small tremors. Nothing big enough to cause concern or interrupt anyone's day but the fact they've hit in a sporadic pattern and have been for the past hour caught his attention. Using his super vision, he looked at the ground and saw the shockwaves that seemed to be coming from somewhere. Looking around, he saw they seem to originate from Strauss Towers. _'What in blazes is he doing?'_ He asked himself. Clark was about to go over there and see what that boy was doing for the past hour when he heard a distress signal coming from a plane over Metropolis. _'Guess Ultraman will have to wait.'_ He thought as he left his desk for the staircase so he could change.

-000-

Back at Strauss Towers, Kara was currently on the floor on her hands and knees while Aaron thrusted into her from behind. In the past hour the two had gone though several different positions, not to mention destroying Aaron's bed and one of his couches. Both had climaxed several times, Kara more so than Aaron, but due to their respectives stamina's, the two kept going. Now however, that stamina was failing them.

Aaron had leaned his body down over Kara so he could fondle her breast and kiss her neck. Kara herself was alternating between gasping, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Before long, the two could feel their ends coming. "Oh Rao, I'm close!" Kara practically yelled.

"Me too." Aaron said in reply. With a few more hard thrust, Aaron, without meaning to, sank his fangs into Kara's collarbone as he climaxed.

Kara, after feeling the strangely pleasurable sting of something piercing her dense skin, came hard with a scream. The two took a moment to compose themselves before they fell on their sides. When he was finally in his right mind, Aaron realized what he was doing and quickly unlatched his teeth from Kara's collarbone and sat up. "Sorry!" He quickly said.

Kara turned so she was on her back and sat up as well. "It's fine, it actually felt good." She said waving it off with a slight blush. She wasn't really sure why she was blushing, after what she just finished doing with Aaron, she shouldn't have anything to blush about.

Aaron on the other hand didn't look comforted in the least. He looked at where he bit her to see she was bleeding slightly. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the area, licking up her blood while also healing her. When he leaned back, the wound closed but the mark was still there.

"I didn't know Argonian's had healing powers." Kara commented.

"We don't normally, but my god parents can use magic and taught me a bit of it. I decided to focus on healing magic." Aaron explained.

Kara smiled at him but frowned when she saw he was frowning. "What's wrong?"

Aaron sighed. "It doesn't mean anything on Earth, but on Argonia, biting someone on their collarbone is a sacred act. It's equivalent to marriage." He said which caused Kara to widen her eyes. "I don't know what came over me, I just acted on instinct. I'm sorry." He said with his head down.

Kara sat there thinking about what Aaron said. He seemed really unsettled about the whole thing. Kara didn't really think about marriage after arriving on Earth. She much prefered finding her own husband like an Earthling, though she knew it would be difficult what with her powers and Kal-El. But then she met Aaron. Her powers wouldn't bother him since he too had powers similar to her. As far as her cousin went, Aaron had already verbally assaulted him. She would admit this marriage thing seemed odd but she'd admit she did want to be with Aaron. Plus he did say that it didn't mean anything on Earth.

Kara lifted Aaron's head up and pulled him into a gentle kiss. When she pulled away, she spoke. "I'm not sure about this marriage thing, but I know I want to be with you, whether I'm called your girlfriend or your wife. Lets see where this goes." She said.

Aaron chuckled. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I know." She chirped.

They would have kissed again had the door to his penthouse open and Cortana in her android body strolled in non-chalantly. "Now that the two of you are done mating, I must inform you of an appointment that was scheduled for tomorrow with one Bruce Wayne." She said i her usual monotone, reading off a clipboard. "You also have a message from one Mercy Graves on your private line. Apparently the Joker is in Metropolis."

Aaron sighed as Kara looked confused, not at all bothered by her state of undress in front of Cortana. "Why's Batman want a meeting with you?" She asked.

"Most likely because he heard about the new branch being opened in Gotham. He's probably only doing this since the Joker is here to kill two birds." Aaron said. "Cortana bring me a design board, I need a new suit and I'm pretty sure my... wife, does as well." He said while smiling at Kara who smiled back.

"Very well. If I may, should I inform Lady Solana of your new mate?" Cortana asked.

"No." Aaron said quickly. "I'll do that myself." He said while paleing slightly.

"As you say. It was nice knowing you." Cortana said as she left the room.

Kara turned to Aaron. "How's your mom going to react when she finds out about me?" She asked nervously.

Aaron shrugged. "One of two ways. She'll either be ecstatic, or she'll kill me." He said.

Kara suddenly straddled his waist. "Well if you're going to die, might as well die happy." She said as she kissed him. Aaron kissed back without a second thought.

Looks like Metropolis would experience more tiny tremors.

-000-

1\. Justice League War Darkseid.

2\. No idea if this is true or not but i'm doing it in my story.

-000-

**That's Chapter 5, it's pretty random I know but this was more a chapter to set up the relationship between Aaron and Kara as well as set up the Worlds Finest episode from Superman: The Animated Series. After that, I'll put in a few more episodes, maybe an interlude the start Justice League.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	6. World's Finest Part 1

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of A New Hero. I've been on a superhero kick lately.**

**First things first. I really seem like I'm bashing Superman in this story don't I. I mean first Aaron has a fling with Lois and now he's 'married' to Kara. Not to mention the history between the Kryptonians and the Argonians. These two were just not meant to mesh were they. They'll get better in time... or rather they'll be able to at least be civil.**

**Not gonna lie, I was expecting some negative backlash about my Gary-stu comment about Batman but I'm glad there are people that agree with me about that issue and are mature enough to respect my opinion if they have a different one. I mean if you could make the way he beats an enemy believable, I wouldn't have an issue, like I've seen a few things about New 52 Batman that show that he uses his gadgets and skills to win, I like that, that's a good Batman.**

**It also makes me happy to know that there are still good people out there that you can have intelligent debates with, instead of dealing with assholes. If you have a different opinion, have a different opinion, don't be a dick and bash the person who sees something differently than you do. What does that prove, nothing. All it does is make you seem petty. If you have such a fucking problem, keep it to yourself.**

**...Sorry bout that, I just can't stand people who do that shit. It's the reason I had to take down one of my stories, my email was bombarded with flames from 'guest' reviewers so I was unable to really do anything. Anyway, moving on.**

**Now I want to address another big DC comic issue that people debate about. Superman vs. Batman, lets put this to rest shall we.**

**In my opinion (that is not based on one of them being my favorite because quite frankly neither of them are my favorite), If they were to have a no holds barred fight, Superman would win. (Need video proof, watch the fight they have in Justice League: War or read the second issue of the New 52 Justice League comic at Hello Comic). You can argue Batman could use Kryptonite but lets be real, if Superman was really trying to kill him, there are several ways he could do it without getting close enough to Batman for him to use the Kryptonite.**

**I know someone is going to bring up the whole Batman can out think him thing but truthfully, no he can't. Superman's Kryptonian, his mind works like a super computer. The reason people say Batman can out think everyone is because no one, scratch that, no sane person thinks like Batman does. **

**Batman is the definition of Anti-hero, hell he's borderline anti-villain. To put it simply, Batman is the villain of hero's. I mean this guy has a fail-safe measure to take out other heroes if they go bad. Now granted, if he had first came out and made the suggestion that there should be a fail-safe for the off chance that something should happen, I'd be all for it, but he kept it hidden, what if he decided to go rogue and started picking people off, then what? I know those are different versions of him but still.**

**But like I said, that's my opinion, you don't have to agree with me. Hell I might not agree with your opinion, but I'll respect your right to say it.**

**Anyway, let's get back to the story. As promised, this is the World's Finest Arc and Batman and Ultraman's official first meeting.**

**Someone asked about Galatea through a PM. She'll be in the story, just not the same way she was in the show. Can anyone guess how I plan to put her in.**

**That Harem idea I had wasn't an actual harem cause I was only considering one other woman but I don't think I'll do it. A mutual attraction to Aaron and Kara maybe but that's probably it. If anyone's curious about the woman I was contemplating, think about what Aaron technically is(Hint: It was very briefly mentioned in a pass chapter) and tell me who the woman I was planning on adding is. **

-000-

_Recap:_

_Kara turned to Aaron. "How's your mom going to react when she finds out about me?" She asked nervously._

_Aaron shrugged. "One of two ways. She'll either be ecstatic, or she'll kill me." He said._

_Kara suddenly straddled his waist. "Well if you're going to die, might as well die happy." She said as she kissed him. Aaron kissed back without a second thought._

_Looks like Metropolis would experience more tiny tremors._

-000-

It was an average day in Los Angeles, California. The sun was high in the sky, the streets were crowded with people. All in all, it was shaping up to be a normal day in both cities.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

Well, that didn't last long.

-000-

The day before...

After they finally managed to tear themselves away from the other and take a shower, which they once again had to tear themselves away from the other, Aaron, who was now wearing a simple pair of B-ball shorts, and Kara, who was wearing an oversized robe, got around to designing their new hero suits. Using his personal lab in between his office and penthouse, he and Kara waited for their suits to be created. As it was late at night, and the suits wouldn't be done until the morning, they grabbed some clean blankets and snuggled up on one of the non broken couches where they talked for the rest of the night, where they discovered that they could sense what the other was feeling. They realized then that they were actually bonded in more ways than marriage. The two soon fell into a peaceful sleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning, after the two woke up and had breakfast, they went to the lab and got their new outfits. Aaron's was similar to his last one only this time it was more like bio-armor and had long sleeves that went down and covered his base of his palms. The 'U' that signified his identity as Ultraman was now on his chest in a sapphire blue that would light up when he used his powers. There were vein like lines that trailed off from U on his chest(1). Kara's outfit was a blue long sleeved leotard with her 'S' shield at the center of her chest and was red at the crotch and backside. She had thigh high red boots with the knees out and a gold rimmed red cape that went around her neck and covered her shoulders(2).

With her suit done, Kara decided it was time she take her leave, Ma and Pa Kent were probably worried on account that she hadn't returned to the farm. Imagine their surprise when they found out she had technically got married. Kissing her new husband goodbye, she left to the Kent farm.

Aaron watched her leave and sighed, he'd have to go to L.A. and tell his mother that he got married. He really hoped she was in a good mood. Didn't help that he'd have to deal with Bruce Fuckin' Wayne later today. He didn't forget how he treated Dick when he was Bruce's ward. If Bruce was honest with wanting a partnership, he'd consider it, but if he had some hidden agenda, he'd cut the bridge from under him.

Aaron shook his head from those thoughts and put on his Bio-armor. The best part about it was that this armor was made from Argonian organic nanotech that could take the form of a small shield similar to Supergirls but with a 'U' that could strap comfortable on his chest and responded to his mental commands so the armor would automatically form around him when he called for it. It could also turn into a cloud and move to his location if he wasn't wearing the shield. Once he was in his suit, he flew out of the tower and headed toward L.A.

When he arrived, he flew to the Strauss Inc. branch there and landed on the roof. From there he walked toward his mother's office. As soon as he entered, he found his mother sipping Hot chocolate from a mug as she watched some show on the T.V. in her office that sounded like some spanish soap opera. He wanted to say he was surprised but he really wasn't. Iris had got his mother hooked on these shows year ago.

When she noticed his arrival she muted the T.V. and got up to walk toward him. "Aaron, what a pleasant surprise. You hardly ever visit me." She said as she hugged her son.

Aaron happily returned the hug. "Sorry about that Mom. I'll try to visit more often. How've you been? We haven't talked for awhile." He asked as they walked toward the desk.

Solana sat behind it in her chair while Aaron took up one of the chairs across from her. "Well work is boring as I'm sure you know. Once the paperwork is finished there is really nothing to do. I've recently started dating this woman, Veronica. She nice, 29 years old, runs a flower shop downtown. Nothing really serious and nothing for me to complain about." She said listing off a few things before looking directly into her son's eyes. "What about you? You wouldn't normally visit out of the blue like this."

Aaron swallowed as his throat suddenly felt dry. He knew she was suspicious as he had his mental barrier up so she couldn't read his mind. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He thought. "Well you remember that girl I told you I was kinda secretly seeing?"

Solana quirked a brow. "Yesssss, the Argoan, why?" She drawled out.

Aaron took a deep breath. "Well, very recently, like last night, we kinda officially started our relationship and um, one thing led to another and, well..." He trailed off as his mental shields came down and Solana read the rest of what he was trying to tell from his mind.

The office was silent for a full 5 uncomfortable minutes before Solana reacted to the news. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Solana bellowed.

-000-

Meanwhile with Kara...

Kara had just touched down in front of the Kent farm. She winced slightly at the sting in between her legs. She walked toward the front door and as soon as she entered, she found Ma and Pa Kent in the livingroom who spotted her as soon as she entered.

"Kara! Where have you been young lady?!" Pa asked as he stood up then noticed her attire. "And where'd you get that suit?

Kara mentally sighed at the over protectiveness in his tone. Now she knew where Clark got it. "I was training with Aaron and my old suit got ruined. He felt bad and made me a new one. It took longer than necessary and I stayed over. Nothing to worry about." She shrugged.

Jonathan didn't look entirely convinced but his response was derailed. "Oh relax Jonathan. She's old enough to make her own decisions." She said.

Kara smiled. _'Leave it to Ma to be on my side.'_ She thought as Martha led Jonathan into the kitchen while Kara went to change her clothes. After changing into a plain white T-shirt and denim overalls cut off at the thighs, Kara stretched and winced once again, this time at the bite on her collarbone. Looking in the mirror, she pulled her shirt aside too look at the mark Aaron gave her and smiled at the bond the two now shared. Even though he was far away, she could still feel his presence through the bond. She sensed a brief feeling of panic and figured he'd told his mother about them.

"Should I expect grandchildren soon?" A voice said from behind her.

Turning quickly, Kara saw Martha in the doorway. "What?"

"Oh please sweety, I was young once. I recognize that glow and the subtle steps your taking to hide a limp." Martha said with a cheshire cat grin. Kara felt herself blush. "So darling, I ask again, will I be grandmother soon?" She asked looking at Kara's stomach.

Kara sighed and pulled Martha further into the room where she told her a watered down version of what happened between her and Aaron. "...So while it doesn't mean anything, by Argonian standards, Aaron and I are kinda married." She said finishing her tale.

Martha was decidedly shocked yet not at the same time. Unlike Clark and Jonathan, Martha actually spoke to Kara about her feelings toward Aaron. While they both were physically attracted to the other, they remained friends. Though as time went on, Kara began to develop deeper feelings for Aaron, feelings that he had to reciprocate otherwise Martha doubted his instincts would have 'marked' Kara. Martha had no doubt that the two did indeed love the other, they just had yet to admit it. They didn't really need a 'get to know ya' phase as Kara had told her awhile ago that Aaron had connected their minds so they could see some of the others memories. Yes, Martha knew those two were stuck together, which meant one thing... "So when do I get to meet the future father of my grandchildren?" She asked with a smile.

Kara blushed hard again. "Ma!"

"What? I'm not getting any younger, and if I have to wait for Clark, I'll be dead before I get grandbabies to spoil." Martha said with a pout.

Kara looked away. "I don't know Ma, our relationship is still relatively new. Besides, I still haven't met his mother while you've at least indirectly met him on Father's day. You'll officially meet him soon just wait a bit longer." She said.

Martha shrugged. "Fine, fine but don't take too long." She said before she thought of something. "What are you going to tell Clark?"

Kara scowled. Her relationship with her cousin hadn't exactly improved from a couple months ago. "Nothing, Clark doesn't need to know. He's been such a jerk since Aaron told him off two months ago and it was his own fault for trying to intimidate him in the first place." Kara said. She had asked Aaron about that confrontation and Aaron in response gave Kara a copy of the meeting that she played for Ma and Pa Kent.

Martha sighed. "Well, you at least have to tell Pa. Tell ya what, you pack a few things and spend some time with your husband and I'll handle Pa." She said with a smile.

Kara smiled before she hugged the woman who had become a second mother to her. "Thanks Ma."

"Any time sweetheart." Ma said as they broke apart and she headed downstairs as Kara grabbed a backpack and packed a few things. She was about to go downstairs when she heard it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT MARRIED?!"

Kara was sure all of Smallville heard Jonathan Kent's bellow. Kara figured that was her cue to leave so she flew out her bedroom window and shot off toward Metropolis.

-000-

Back with Aaron...

Aaron had just returned to his penthouse. After the initial shock passed, and slapping him upside the head, Solana was happy that her son found someone. Though she practically demanded that she meet her daughter-in-law soon.

As soon as he entered his room, he looked at the clock and saw that Wayne's plane was landing in 30 minutes. Aaron tapped the communicator in his ear. "Cortana, pull the car around, we have to pick up his majesty from the airport."

"Right away." Came Cortana's reply.

As soon as he got the confirmation from Cortana, Aaron gave the mental command for his armor to dissolve as it removed itself and formed the shield on his chest. Now in nothing but the shield and a pair of briefs, Aaron quickly put on a business suit. When he finished changing, he heard Kara enter the room. "What are you so dressed up for?" She asked as she sat her bag down.

"I have to pick up Bruce Wayne. He's having his meeting with me first then he'll go to Luthor's. I'll admit I think he has a hidden agenda but I'll find out later." He said as he turned to see her. "You certainly pull off the farmer's daughter look." He said noticing her attire.

Kara curtsied. "Thank you." She said before she approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "After you deal with Wayne, what do you say to a night on the town?"

Aaron wrapped his arms around her. "I say first we need to get you your own identity. Then we can really do whatever we want." He said.

Kara raises a brow. "Why do I need a new identity?"

Aaron kissed her lips lightly. "I figure I can't be seen with Supergirl and then be seen with Kara Kent, otherwise people are gonna start putting two and two together. Granted while you wear a brown wig and glasses as Kara Kent, if someone looked close enough, they'd realize that you were Supergirl. If you had an identity like mine, where people know it's you even without your costume, you can still be Kara Kent on the down low, thus keeping the Kent's safe, and keeping Supertool's identity safe." He explained.

Kara nodded. "Okay, I can see how that would work."

Aaron smiled. "So while I deal with Wayne, Cortana can work with you to form a new identity."

"Well you better go before the whole day gets away from us." Kara said as she pushed Aaron toward the door.

Aaron laughed. "Yes ma'am." He said as he left and headed toward the elevator that would take him to the garage where his car awaited him.

When he left, Cortana entered the room. "So, first thing you'll need is a name. Do you have an idea?" The Ai asked.

Kara thought for a moment before she smirked. "Call me Karen, Karen Starr."

-000-

Lexcorp Air Field...

Aaron pulled into the Air field in his 1970 black mustang. Exiting the car, he saw that the air field was swarmed with reporters that were thankfully so interested in seeing Wayne exit the plane, none of them noticed he had arrived. He smiled when he saw a couple of reporters he recognized and went to say hello.

"I hear Wayne's deal with Lexcorp could run into the millions. He's a high roller." One of the reporters that was none other than Clark Kent said.

"I hear the guys nothing but Gotham trash." Said the other reporter that was revealed to be Lois Lane. "Besides I'm more interested in his interest with Strauss Inc." She said.

"As am I." Aaron said as he approached the two.

"Aaron!" Lois exclaimed happily as she hugged the taller man. The two had remained good friends after their dalliance.

"Lois, always a pleasure." He said as he hugged her back before turning his attention to the man frowning at him behind Lois's back. "Mr. Kent, good to see you again." Aaron nodded in his direction.

"Mr. Strauss." Clark said curtly.

Aaron's eye twitched. _'Well fuck you too. Kryptonian dick.'_ Aaron thought spitefully, though his face portrayed nothing.

Lois seemed to pick up on the tense atmosphere and quickly changed the subject. "So, whats the news with the new girl in your life?"

Aaron smiled. "We've officially started our relationship last night."

A cheshire grin appeared on Lois's face. "Rocked her world last night didn't you." She said. Aaron tried and failed to keep his smile from growing while Clark was trying to keep from grinding his teeth while also thinking about the tremors coming from Strauss Towers. "Uh huh, I know that look. Lucky girl. Anyway, any idea why Wayne wants to meet with you?" She asked.

"Off the record?" Aaron asked as she nodded. "I'm not sure, he tried to do this two years ago when my mother had control over the company, it didn't work then, and unless he has an honest proposal, it won't work now." He said.

Before more could be said, the plane opened and out walked Bruce Wayne. "Wow, he's not bad on the eyes." Lois said.

Aaron snorted. "Tall, black hair, blue eyes. You certainly have a type Ms. Lane."

Lois turned back to him. "That can't be a bad thing, you're part of that type."

"Excuse me, aren't you the famous Lois Lane?" A voice said from behind her.

Lois turned around and looked up to see none other than Bruce Wayne. "Well, I wouldn't call myself famous." She said as she motioned toward Clark. "This is Clark Kent."

"Mr. Wayne." Clark said as he extended a hand.

Bruce barely spared Clark a glance, more concerned with Lois. "I read all about your adventure on Air Force One. You're quite the risk taker." He said trying to flirt.

Lois only barely seemed interested, had she never met Aaron, she might have been head over heels. "More than you, which brings up the question of why you're in town?"

Aaron stepped forward. "I'd hate to interrupt, but I do have a busy schedule today, so if we could move along Mr. Wayne." Aaron said as he motioned to his car.

Bruce turned back to Lois. "Perhaps we can continue this over dinner?"

Lois shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll look at my schedule and get back to you." She said as she walked toward Aaron as he bent down so she could kiss his cheek. "You'll have to tell me more about this girl that's captured your attention." She said.

"Oh I have a feeling you'll meet sooner or later." Aaron said. With that, Aaron and Bruce left to the car and drove back to Strauss Inc. in relative silence.

-000-

When they arrived to the building is when Bruce started talking. Aaron gave tiny nods as they were in the elevator going up to his office but ultimately let Bruce talk. In the car ride over, he had read Bruce's mind and he knew Bruce didn't trust him because of the power he wielded as well as his reputation and planned on planting a bug that would attempt to hack into the computers in building. Luckily Cortana had access to all the computers and as soon as she detected a bug in the system, she would corrupt it and hack into whatever tried to hack into her. Essentially, as soon as Bruce placed that bug, instead of getting information on Strauss Inc. downloaded to the Batcave, Cortana would get all the information from the Batcave and crash the system to teach the man a lesson.

Even as they reached his office, Aaron pretended to be listening to whatever bull Bruce was spouting. As they sat down, Cortana strolled in with a folder. As soon as she reached him, she handed him the folder and whispered in his ear that it was Kara's information before she strolled out completely ignoring Bruce, who looked perplexed that she blew him off.

_'Well his ego just took another hit. First Lois now Cortana. He's probably gonna think Metropolis women are bashful or prudes.' _ Aaron thought as he read Bruce's mind before looking into the folder while assuring Bruce he was still listening. _'Karen Allura Starr. It's got a nice ring to it.'_ He thought before setting the folder down to look at later. Discreetly checking his watch, he saw that Mercy would be arriving any moment now to pick up Bruce, so it was time to wrap this 'meeting' up. Luckily Bruce seemed to be finished with his pitch.

"So Mr. Strauss, what do say to a partnership between our companies?" Bruce said with a charming smile.

Aaron cracked a small smile. "You made several excellent points Mr. Wayne. Anyone else would more than likely jump at the chance to make a deal with Wayne Enterprises. However, I'm not someone else and I'll have to say no."

Bruce raised a brow. "No? But surely you must..."

"Cut the bullshit Bat..." Aaron said causing Bruce's eyes to widen in shock. "You and I both know that this meeting was an excuse for you to try and find out more about me and my abilities and try to find a weakness. Otherwise you'd have no reason to place that bug under my desk when you thought I wasn't looking." Aaron said as the bug Bruce placed was suddenly floating in front of him. "I can honestly say that due to this brazen act, not only will there be no partnership, I can assure you there will never be any future meetings between us. Had you come with an honest proposal and not some underhanded scheme, we'd be having a different talk. But as it stands, your presence is no longer welcome. Luthor's limo is waiting for you downstairs, kindly see your way out." Aaron said as he turned in his chair to see out the window.

Bruce glared at the back of his chair but left without a word. Unbeknownst to Bruce, when all the information he had at the Batcave was copied and downloaded to Cortana before his entire system crashed, Cortana discovered the computer chip in his belt which would allow her to track where he was while in Metropolis. Bruce would be pissed when he got back to Gotham and discovered what had happened, but it was his own fault.

As soon as Bruce left, Aaron pushed the window button on his chair opening the window and allowing the waiting Kara, who's close proximity he sensed through their bond, to enter the office. "Well, he certainly took that better than I thought he would." Kara said as landed in Aaron's lap.

"Indeed." Aaron nodded before smiling. "So, Karen, where will we be going the rest of the day?"

"Hmmm, how about a movie, that could be fun." Karen said.

Aaron shot her a look. "Admit it, you just want to get me in a dark room."

Karen quirked a brow. "Are you complaining?"

"Baby if I ever do, you'll know there's a problem." He said.

"Good, but before we go, you should change your clothes." She said as she pulled him out of the room.

-000-

Hours later...

Aaron and Karen where walking around Metropolis after dinner and a movie. As they were walking, Aaron's communicator beeped and Cortana informed him of Batman entering a stripclub called 'Rocker's'. Nodding to Kara, the two quickly changed to their hero outfits and flew toward Rockers.

When they arrived, they saw that the club was cleared out except for Batman and Superman, who had just been judo tossed by the former. A man that Batman must've been interrogating took the opportunity to run. Batman would have went after him but Superman body slammed him into a wall. Entering quietly, the two younger hero's sat at an adjacent couch and watched the proceedings as neither of the men in their underwear noticed their presence.

"I'd heard you were crazy. I didn't think you were stupid." Superman said as he used his X-ray vision to see under Batman's mask. "Bruce Wayne?" He said shocked.

Batman slowly rose to his feet. "You peaked." He said simply.

What Superman did next made both Ultraman and Supergirl mentally snort. "I won't have vigilantism in my town." Supertool said as he puffed his chest.

Before Batman could respond, another voice spoke up. "Wow, isn't that almost exactly what you said to me, hypocrite." Both Super and Batman turned toward the voice and saw Ultraman casually sitting on a couch with his arms on the top with Supergirl tucked comfortably under his left arm with one leg crossed over the other with one arm on her leg and the other on Ultraman's thigh. "I hope this wasn't a private party." He said.

There were two things wrong with this picture, Superman thought. One, his baby cousin was here instead of in Smallville. Two, and probably most important, his baby cousin was essentially wrapped in Ultraman's arms and she seemed quite content there. "Kar... Supergirl, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice stern.

Kara raised a brow at his tone before leaning her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Nothing much. Just spending time with my hu... boyfriend." She started to say husband but quickly changed it.

Supertool was not amused. _'BOYFRIEND!? HOW CAN SHE BE DATING HIM!?'_ Clark raged inside his head. He'd heard about Aaron's reputation with women that, while not as bad as Wayne's, was still up there.

Aaron had to swallow a laugh as he heard Superman's rather loud thoughts. Aaron would be the first to admit that he had been involved with a lot of women, but it's not like he went around bragging about it and he didn't sleep with all of them. Of all the woman he dated, he only slept with 1/3 of them, which not counting Lois, was only 4 women.

Before Superman could open his mouth and undoubtedly make a fool, correction, make a bigger fool of himself, Batman spoke up with his famous 'Batglare' aimed at the two youngest hero's in the room. "How long were you two sitting there?" Batman had been observing the three aliens. He assumed the girl was related somehow to Superman due to her outfit. He knew Ultraman from his meeting with the man earlier. Judging by their reactions, Ultraman and Supergirl were 'dating' while there was bad blood between Ultra and Superman.

Aaron and Kara raised a brow, both unaffected by the glare. "We got here when you tossed Supertool over your shoulder." "I must admit, I'm impressed." They answered respectively.

"Though I am curious..." Kara started as she and Aaron stood up and approached the two older hero's. "What's Batman doing in Metropolis?" She asked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. Bruce figured now would be a good time to press his advantage over these aliens as they were standing pretty close to eachother. Having reached into his belt earlier, Bruce whipped his arm out of his cape, holding up a plastic baggie that contained a small glowing green rock. The effect was almost instant.

Superman and Supergirl both suddenly wrenched in pain. There were two problems for Batman however. Firstly, only two of the three aliens were affected by the rock and second, the third alien had a rather hard grip around his neck and the Kryptonite was taken from his hand.

Aaron had felt the malicious intent from the Batman and subtly tensed up, ready for anything the Batman might try. He was confused as to what the green rock was for until he not only saw Kara tense up in pain, but felt her pain through their bond. He realized that the rock was hurting her. Now angry, Aaron shot forward faster than Batman could comprehend and pinned the man to the wall with one of his hands around the bat's neck and the glowing rock in his hand before a blue energy ball formed around it before he crushed the ball in his hand, destroying the rock. "Start talking, what was that rock and why did you have it?" Aaron said, the kind, playful tone he usually spoke with no longer in his voice, replaced with a furious, guttural tone that alarmed the others present, but sent a sliver of fear down Kara's spine.

From as far back as when Kara first heard of Ultraman to when she first met him to the events that led to now had she never seen hide nor hare of his anger. The closest she had seen was irritation, which was few and far inbetween and often due to his employees. Even when they were training, his demeanor never seemed threatening. Now however his demeanor reminded her of a predator, from his tense shoulders to his bared fangs and ruffled tail. His voice however was the worst. The closest Kara had heard was the husky tone when they made love. But instead of arousal, she felt fear at hearing that voice and yet she couldn't help but feel a bit gratified that he got so angry because she was hurt.

For Clark, seeing Ultraman this way validated something he already figured out on his own. Ultraman was a threat. He had powers similar to his own and was way too close to a member of his family and Clark didn't like it.

Batman was struggling to breath from Ultraman's grip. He was just barely getting any air to breath with, but even then his vision was steadily getting dark and nothing he did was loosening his grip. Just when he thought he was going to blackout, he was saved by an unlikely source.

Kara moved forward and wrapped one arm around Aaron and placed the other on the arm that throttling Batman. "Aaron, baby calm down. I'm okay now." She said trying to calm him down as she got on her toes to kiss his neck. While Kara wasn't short by any means, she was still 6 inches shorter than Aaron.

Aaron craned his neck and looked down at Kara to see the pleading in her eyes. Aaron sighed as he let go of Batman. Before the bat could hit the ground, Aaron's tail lashed out and wrapped around his neck but not nearly as tight as his hand was. "Answer the question." Aaron said, his tone no longer guttural but still stern.

"It's call Kryptonite. It's a known weakness to Superman and apparently Supergirl as well. That piece was what little remained from the 20 pounds that Joker stole." Batman wheezed out.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "So that's why he's here." He muttered. Suddenly he unraveled his tail from Batman, letting him fall completely before turning to Kara. "We should go. I think I know what Joker's planning." He said. Kara nodded as they both flew out of the club, leaving behind two angry men in undies.

-000-

1\. New 52 Superboy outfit but with a Sapphire Blue U instead of a Red S.

2\. New 52 Supergirl outfit.

**That's part one. I hope you guys like this. **

**I have a question. Some of you may remember my story 'Son of El'. I was wondering if I should make another attempt at a Young Justice story by making a YJ version of this story. Good idea or no? You decide. I'll put a poll up so you can vote.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	7. Worlds Finest Finale

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of A New Hero, renamed Justice League Origins: Rise of Ultraman. It's getting good.**

**So I decided that I will put the Justice League part in a sequel story. This is the origin story, obviously. **

**Depending on the situation, Kara will be refereed to as Karen and vice versa.**

**A question I was asked by a friend who's really into comic books was who's side would Ultraman be on if he were in the injustice universe, Batman or Superman?**

**Well based on how I've portrayed Aaron, ultimately, he'd side with Superman. Now on the surface that would seem like overkill with him siding with Superman's Regime, but if were talking about Aaron, we must also take Solana into account. Solana would reluctantly side with Batman's resistance as she has has first-hand experience seeing what happens when a powerful being tries to police the world. Why should it matter who's side Solana's on? Well that actually leads into another point I've been meaning to make.**

**Now I'm sure a lot of people think Aaron is the most powerful character introduced so far, but he's not... yet. Solana is actually more powerful than Aaron is to an extent. Solana has more physical strength but Aaron's mental capabilities such as his Telekinesis and Telepathy are stronger than Solana's as unlike his mother, who was already fully grown when she gained telepathic powers, Aaron was born under the yellow sun and grew up under it, allowing his brain to develop along with those powers, making his mental powers stronger. Eventually Aaron will become physically stronger than Solana when his body finishes developing sometime in his 20's but even then Solana will have the advantage over him as she has literally centuries of experience under her belt. **

**I hope you are all enjoying this story.**

-000-

Aaron and Kara were headed back to Strauss Towers. Kara was staring worriedly at Aaron's back, he hadn't said a word since they left. Through their bond she could sense he was agitated, but at what was the question. Kara assumed that it was the threat the Joker presented to the city. What Kara didn't know was that the Joker was the farthest thing from Aaron's mind.

Aaron couldn't shake what happened to Kara back at the strip club. Pain wasn't something that he truly registered. Sure he'd been hurt before, mostly during training sessions with his mother in his younger years or when Wally hit him with what he called an 'Infinite Mass Punch' and fractured his jaw. Hell he'd even been hurt the time Kara fired her heat vision at him one time in their spars. He learned that he couldn't absorb the attack and nursed a small burn on his chest for a few moments before his healing factor kicked in. Despite those times, pain was a small thing to him. He couldn't recall a time where he was dealt truly, mind numbing, gut wrenching, agonizing pain.

Kara was much the same, or so he thought until Batman revealed that rock. Seeing her flinch back in pain from that tiny pebble made him fear what would happen if she were exposed to twenty pounds of Kyrptonite. That was something Aaron wasn't gonna risk finding out.

As soon as they got to the Tower, Aaron made a bee-line for his lab, Kara followed behind at a more sedate pace. When she got to the lab, she found Aaron at the computer. "Cortana, scan all of Metropolis for high levels of radiation not normally found on Earth." Aaron said as he typed away.

"Right away." Cortana's voice said from somewhere.

While Cortana was doing that, Kara went to see what Aaron was doing. "What are you doing?" She asked as she came up behind him. She saw on the screen a replica of her new suit.

"I'm making an adjustment to your suit. This one will activate a shielding around you whenever you're near Kryptonite. Unfortunately I acted a bit rashly back at the club and destroyed that piece of Kryptonite Batman had, so I won't be able to use that. That's the second reason I have Cortana looking for Kryptonite radiation." Aaron said.

"So you can find the Joker as well as get a piece of Kryptonite for a sample." Kara said catching on to Aaron's plan.

"That's right." Aaron said as he stood and turned to her. "I know you can take care of yourself but... I lost a couple loved ones before. I don't want to risk another if I can help it."

Kara frowned. He'd told her of his late Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. They weren't really related but he had considered them family for as long as he'd known them. Their death's were part of what made him become Ultraman.

With that in mind, Kara grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him toward the labs exit. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the bedroom, where I can show you just how much I appreciate you." She replied with a sexy smile. Needless to say, Aaron quickened his pace.

-000-

It had been three days since Aaron had Cortana scan for Kryptonite Radiation and so far nothing had been found. Aaron figured Joker had it in a lead casing until he needed it. He was surprised to see so little of Supertool, he half expected him to burst into his penthouse to snatch Kara away but it would seem something was keeping him away. Whatever it was, Aaron wasn't complaining.

Also in that time, Aaron took some time to go through what Cortana copied from the bat-cave. He wasn't exactly happy with what he found. Among other things, Batman had a list of most of the known heroes in the world. The problem was that Batman actually made detailed notes of how to take them down if necessary. Even Wally and Dick were on the list. That egotistical asshole really had some nerve. Why he thought he was holier-than-thou was beyond him.

Currently Aaron was headed to the Daily Planet to pick up Lois. He and Kara figured it was time to put that identity plan into action. As soon as he entered the daily planet, he was turning heads as everyone knew who he was. Already knowing where he was going, he went straight to the elevator and went to the top floor.

When he got to the top floor, he saw Lois at her computer focused on whatever it was she was typing. He picked up the tail-end of what she was typing. "The Senator... declined... comment. There, done." She said as she published her latest story.

"And not a moment too soon." Aaron said as he approached, ignoring the pair of eyes glaring daggers at him since he entered the room and the second pair that just left the elevator.

"Aaron! When did you get here?" Lois asked.

"A couple paragraphs ago. Ready to go? Karen can't wait to meet you."

"Let me just see the chief and we can go." Lois said as she walked toward the chiefs office.

When she was out of ear shot, he spoke. "You know if you two keep staring at me like that, people will start to question your preferences." He said as he turned around to see Clark and Bruce glaring at him from Clark's desk. "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, I'm just not interested. I prefer the other sex."

"You've got some nerve showing up here." Clark said. After Kara left with Aaron 3 days ago from that strip club, Clark put two and two together and realized what those quakes coming from Strauss Towers were. Almost immediately he shot off after them, intent on thrashing the boy that dare deflower his cousin. When he got half way to the tower, rationality set in and he realized that if he started a fight with Ultraman in the middle of the city for seemingly no reason, at least in the peoples opinion, he would be the one at fault. Realizing he couldn't get Ultraman, at least not while they were in the city, Clark figured he could at the very least get to Kara. That in mind, he left Metropolis and shot off to Smallville to wait for Kara, figuring she'd have to come home eventually.

When he got there and informed his parents of what he knew, their responses, or rather his mothers response wasn't what he was expecting. She told him that Kara was a grown woman and what she did with her boyfriend was her own business. Shocked, Clark looked to his father who didn't look happy but didn't say anything to counter Martha either. Realizing he was getting nowhere, he took his leave and swore he heard Ma Kent mutter something about beautiful blue eyed grand-babies.

As he flew back to Metropolis, he couldn't help but think of Kara. When had she started dating Ultraman? When had she moved in with him? Just how out of the loop was he when regarding his little cousin? There were so many questions and not nearly enough answers and in the center of all of them was fucking Ultraman.

Ever since he met him, Clark had been uneasy around the hero. After Lois's interview of him, Clark went to his fortress to look up Argonian's in the old database to see if he could find anything. What came back wasn't what he was expecting. Apparently there was bad history between Argonians and Kryptonians when his Race invaded Argonia and tried to annex the planet. The Argonians completely decimated the Kryptonian invaders with their energy attacks. It was that incident that caused the Kryptonians to stop their annexing of planets which started them on digging into their planet core which led to their near extinction.

Based on their respective races, Superman and Ultraman were natural born enemies. That simple fact raised the question of why was Kara involved with him. She had to know that he was an Argonian. If he wanted to hurt her, she was in the perfect position for him to do it. The thought just pissed him off more.

Aaron smirked at Clark's tone. "Aw, it's cute when you try to sound threatening." He said, not at all intimidated by the Kryptonian glaring at him. "I'd be careful if I were you. Glare any harder and you'll wind up giving your identity away." He said.

Clark's eye's were rimmed red before he took a deep breath as his eyes went back to blue. _'If only we were outside the city.'_ Clark thought.

Aaron nearly laughed at what he read from Clark's mind, his thoughts were so loud. Aaron was almost tempted to go outside the city just to see what Supertool would do. But that could wait until after the Joker was taken care of. Speaking of which, Aaron turned to the other man that was glaring at him. "Any luck finding the clown." He said quietly.

Bruce glared at Aaron. In the last three days, he had been trying to remotely reboot his super-computer from here. He didn't know how but the computer had destroyed all his data, including the back-ups and the back-up of the back-ups. He hadn't even had a chance to look for the Joker. He couldn't prove it, but he somehow just knew the man standing before him was behind his computer crashing. Nevertheless, he answered as if he had been looking, not knowing about Aaron's telepathy. "Three nights and not so much as a green hair."

Aaron knew the Bat hadn't even looked but ignored him. "No readings on the Kryptonite either. From what I've heard about this clown, he's being surprisingly careful." Aaron said all business now, slightly shocking the older men in front of him.

Before either male could ask him about what he meant by the readings on the Kryptonite, Lois came back. "So Mr. Strauss, ready to introduce me to this 'friend' of yours?"

Bruce suddenly spoke up. "Uh Lois, aren't you and I suppose to..." Bruce started.

Lois interrupted him. "We've got the rest of the day for me to show you around. See you boys later." She said as she looped her arm with Aaron's and led the two of them out, both ignoring the two men glaring at them or rather Aaron.

-000-

Let it be known that Lois Lane was not easily surprised. Having been an army brat and investigative reporter as long as she had, she figured she had seen it all. Of course when the superhero's started showing up, she was proven wrong. Of course after the novelty wore off, she stopped being surprised again... at least until she met Aaron and he, to put it bluntly, fucked her stupid. Lois wouldn't lie, she loved every moment of it. Hell, Aaron was everything she wanted in a man. The only problem was the age difference, he was 18 to her 30. Was it wrong to want what Aaron was in an older version? She didn't think so.

It didn't matter now though. Even if she wanted to try a relationship with Aaron now, it was too late, Aaron was taken. _'And why would he even look at me now?'_ Was the thought that went through Lois's head when she saw who it was Aaron was now seeing. Standing not 3 feet in front of her next to Aaron was none other than the 'Maiden of Might', Supergirl, or as she now learned her name was Karen Starr. _'She's a lot... perkier in person.'_ Lois deadpanned as she looked down at her own chest.

Aaron heard Lois's thought and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kara did have really big boobs and he was so proud that he was the only man in the universe that could say they were real due to first hand experience. Aaron calmly sat back on the couch while Lois was interviewing Kara looking over his schedule on his phone. He saw he had a 3:15 'interview' with one Dr. Silas Stone. Aaron was actually quite excited, Dr. Stone was an incredible brilliant man that use to work for Star Labs who focused his research on the betterment of mankind. Unfortunately, due to budget cuts, Dr. Stone was laid off.

Aaron, who had been following Dr. Stone's work for some time had offered the man a position in his company. He was actually curious what the man was capable of. Having a high I.Q. wasn't saying much when Aaron was involved. As an Argonian, Aaron had an I.Q. that couldn't accurately be measured on the human scale. His race was the perfect blend of brains and brawn.

He was brought from his thoughts by Cortana informing him of Dr. Stone's arrival "If you ladies will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." He said as he sped out of the room.

When he left, Lois turned off her tape recorder and gave Karen a serious look. "Okay, off the record, this is purely for my own knowledge..." Lois paused for affect while Karen gave her a curious look. "Those odd quakes that Metropolis has been getting lately that most people aren't paying attention too, that's you two, isn't it?" She asked.

Kara didn't have to answer, her face spoke louder than any word she could've uttered.

-000-

Dr. Silas Stone nervously walked into Strauss Inc. with his suit case clutched tightly in his hands. He was nervous, rightfully so. He didn't know why Ultraman wanted him of all people to work for his company but he wasn't complaining. He'd been studying some of the man's scientific work and the parts he could understand were quite impressive.

"Dr Stone." A voice said from behind him. Silas turned and saw a large physically imposing man approach. "I'm Aaron Strauss, I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you." Aaron said with his hand out.

Dr. Stone shook Aaron's hand and replied. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Strauss. I must admit that I was surprised to receive your call."

Aaron motioned for the elevator. "I have been following your work for quite some time. When I heard Star Labs had dismissed you, I felt it would be a shame if your work could not continue without the funding you received from them. Your work is for the betterment of mankind much like my own. I feel you may enjoy your time here." Aaron said as he showed Dr. Stone to the lab he would be working in.

"I look forward to the opportunity." Dr. Stone replied.

-000-

When Aaron was done with Dr. Stone, he returned to the Penthouse to find Kara alone. Lois had at some point during his meeting with Dr. Stone, finished her interview and left via cab to get ready for her 'date' with Bruce. Neither superhero had anything planned to do with the rest of the night so they figured they'd do something fun. Kara suggested a movie, something simple and nice. Not one to deny her, Aaron agreed almost instantly.

After the movie, that neither alien saw as they were to busy with each other, they flew around for a while, just enjoying the company of the other. When they did finally return to the penthouse, they barely got the door shut before they were on each other. Aaron was practically carrying Kara over to the new reinforced couch. As they were pawing at each other's clothing and were beginning to remove them, Cortana's voice sounded in the room.

**"I hate to interrupt your coupling but Lois Lane has reportedly been kidnapped."** Cortana said.

"What!?" Both teens said as the pulled apart.

**"She was reportedly having dinner with Bruce Wayne when the Joker appeared. After causing a ruckus, he kidnapped Lois and escaped in a blimp." **She said.

"Were there any casualties?" Aaron asked as he pushed the shield on his chest causing his armor to form on his body while Kara sped into the bedroom and changed into her suit.

**"No. A few civilians were injured in their haste to exit but no life threatening injuries were detected."** Cortana said.

"Location?" Aaron asked as Kara came back.

**"Downtown Metropolis."**

"Alright. Lets go." Aaron said as he and Kara flew out of the Penthouse.

-000-

When the two super-powered teens touched down, they saw Superman was already at the scene; along with Bruce Wayne and Dan Turpin, the chief of police. They seemed to be wrapping up a conversation. "Swell, now Gotham's sending us their wack-jobs." Dan said, writing something down in a notebook before he looked back up at Bruce. "Don't worry Mr. Wayne, the SCU will get her back, safe and sound."

"Thank you inspector." Bruce said. Dan nodded to him and the 'three' heroes before making his leave. Once he was gone, Bruce turned to the aliens. "I hope all of you realize that Lois is just the bait. I believe he's after all of you." He said.

Superman was about to say something before Aaron beat him to the punch. "Shouldn't be to much trouble. I have the element of surprise." He said. At Bruce and Superman's look, he elaborated. "Much like you didn't know, the Joker doesn't know that Kryptonite doesn't work on me. He like a lot of people assume the 'Boy scout' and I are from two similar races, we're not. That assumption will be his downfall." Aaron said as he floated off the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sniff around." He said as he flew to the top of the building. Neither Superman nor Bruce knew how true that last statement was.

Kara made to follow but only made it a few inches off the ground before Superman grabbed her arm. "Can we talk, over there?" Superman asked motioning to a building several blocks away. Kara sighed but nodded as the two cousins flew to the building, leaving Bruce with his butler Alfred.

-000-

When the two touched down, Kara crossed her arms before fixing her cousin with a stern look. "What is it?" She said kinda harshly. She was having a good day and intended on continuing where she and her husband left off and had no intention of letting Clark and his attitude ruin it.

Clark glowered at the biologically younger woman. "Do you have any idea how much danger your putting yourself in?"

Kara snorted very unladylike. "No more than you are. Kryptonite hurts you just as much as it hurts me." She said.

"I'm not talking about the Kryptonite..." Clark started, confusing Kara. "I'm talking about your boyfriend."

Kara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me." She said.

Either not noticing or ignoring her angered tone of voice, Clark continued. "Kara, he's Argonian. He's practically our enemy. Do you know how many of our kind his has killed?"

Kara's eyes were flickering between red and blue. "Do you know what our people were planning on doing to his people? They were going to wipe them all out just so they could have another planet just like they did on Argos. The Argonian's wiped their invaders out to defend themselves and their way of life. More to the point however, that happened centuries before Aaron and I were born. Neither he nor I care about our races dark past. We love each other and that's enough for us." She said as she turned her back on Clark and made to fly away, before she stopped and looked at a grimacing Clark. "And for the record, he's not my boyfriend... he's my husband." Kara added with some smug satisfaction at the shocked, disbelieving look on her cousin's face before she turned and flew away.

Clark watched angrily as she left but chose not to follow. If he got into a fight with Ultraman he'd no doubt he'd be fighting Kara as well. As confident as he was about fighting one, he knew he couldn't fight both at once.

-000-

Meanwhile, Aaron was on top of the building that Lois and Bruce were having their date. He had as he said been sniffing around the area, searching for a unquie scent that he imagined would be the Joker's. As he got closer to the balcony where Bruce fell, he picked up Lois' scent along with another that smelled... off. It was a horrible chemical smell that Aaron was honestly surprised that he hadn't smelled it sooner. This just had to be the Joker.

"How'd he take the news?" He suddenly said as Kara touched down.

Kara looked confused. "How did you...?" She trailed off.

Aaron simply tapped his chest as he continued searching. "Were bonded remember. I felt your emotions. Annoyance, followed by anger ending with smug satisfaction. I can only assume you spoke with your cousin and whatever you were talking about ended with you telling him about us." He said as he finally turned to her. "Can I ask what happened?" Kara was silent for a moment, unsure how to say this. Aaron quirked a brow as he sensed her anxiety. _'What the hell were they talking about that has her anxious.'_ He thought. He knew he could just read her mind but wouldn't do that to her.

"Um... Clark just said something that pissed me off." She said. Noticing Aaron's blank look she continued. "Something pertaining to you." She added. When he still stared silently she sighed. "He pointed out how being with you was dangerous because your Argonian."

"Ah, so he finally learned his history. Took him long enough." Aaron said before he snorted. "Let him think what he wants. His opinion means less than nothing to me." He said before he walked toward Kara. "What does matter is what you think." He stopped in front of her. "Do you think I'm dangerous?" He asked as he laid his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

Kara returned his gaze with a smile. "No. Not to the people you love." She said as she rubbed her nose on his, making him laugh. "Rao help the people you don't like though." She added at the end.

Before Aaron could retort, his ear piece beeped. Pressing the button, he spoke. "What is it Cortana.

**"There's been a large reading on the Kryptonite on the outskirts of the city. It seems to be coming from a Lexcorp Labratory." **She said.

"Got it, thanks." Aaron said as he hung up. "Got a lead on Joker. Lets go." He said as Kara nodded and the two took off.

-000-

Near the outskirts of the city, the super couple hovered in the air about a mile away from the warehouse. The lab was large and used to examine radiation. Perfect place for a clown with a radioactive rock.

"Kara, can you scan the building?"

"On it." Kara agreed as she scanned the building with her X-Ray Vision. She saw a bunch of goons scattered all over the lab. In a control room she found Harley Quinn and in a backroom was Lois Lane tied up and gagged and in the next room was the Joker who seemed o be waiting for something.

Kara relayed all this information to Aaron. "Hmm... okay, here's the plan. I'll..." Aaron trailed off as the two suddenly saw Superman with a modified Hazmat Suit. They watched as he charged into the lab and crashed through the ceiling. "I swear that guys about as subtle as a rhino with less brains." Aaron said. Before long, they saw Batman appear on the roof as well before entering the same way Superman did.

"What now?" Kara asked.

Aaron sighed. "Nothing. Those two will more than likely flush the Joker out. When that happens, we'll grab them." He said.

The two heroes waited patiently for 10 minutes before they began hearing explosions. Flying high they used their telescopic vision to keep a close eye on the exits. They saw Superman flying out one side of the building carrying Lois and Batman. It was the back exit that their full attention however as they saw the Joker and Harley Quinn making their escape. A quick use of Super speed and the two villains ran smack into two steel like bodies with enough force to knock them out.

"Well that's anticlimactic." Kara said.

"Well what do you expect, the villains we're use to facing can take a hit or two." Aaron said before he looked to the destroyed lab. "What I wouldn't give to see the look on Lex's face when he see's this." He said as he and Kara grabbed one of the villains and flew toward the police station.

-000-

**I think that's a good place to end it. Tell me what you guys think.**

**So there will probably be like 5 or 6 more chapters of this story give or take with what all I want to put here before we move on to Justice League. There will be a few time skips, nothing major of course, a few months here and there but that's it.**

**I don't think I have anything else to add so you all know the drill.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
